Reconnection
by Gunnery Sergeant
Summary: A series of murders leads Gibbs to reconnect with his real nature and to do it with the help of a loved one. There are three versions of this story: Gibbs/Ziva, Gibbs/Tony and Gibbs/Jenny. You choose the one you want to read. Read foreword for more info.
1. Introduction

**Author's ****Foreword**

Since I stepped into the NCIS fandom, I've been amazed by how many stories there are with 'supernatural' themes: centaurs, werewolves, angels, vampires, aliens, people with strange powers etc. I've been quite fascinated by all these themes, so much I've decided to try my hand at it.

This story was inspired by Silverfoxfiles' "Things That Go Bump In The Night". Originally written as a Gibbs/Ziva, it then also evolved into a Gibbs/Jenny and Gibbs/Tony because of a couple of friends' requests.

Changing the story to suit a different pairing was easy, because this is mostly a Gibbs-centric story, and the romance isn't the main part of the plot. In fact it's what, in other fandoms is called a gen-het or gen-slash story. There is a pairing, there are adult contents, but they are just a part of the story, not the focus of the tale.

Since FFnet forbids to post more versions of the same story as different stories, I'll post all three versions under the title "Reconnection".

Some chapters are different and will have a Ziva, Tony and Jenny version. You can choose what version you prefer to read (IE, Chapter 1-Ziva, Chapter 1-Tony, Chapter 1-Jenny etc.)

Other chapters are the same for all versions and will be labeled as "common to all versions".

My knowledge of vampires is based on Bram Stoker's novel (which I read only once about 20 years ago) Mel Brook's parody movie with Leslie Nielsen, and bits and pieces I read or saw on TV along the years. I've never watched a "serious" vampire movie, nor I've read Anne Rice's works or "Twilight" books.

So if you are hardcore vampire fans, please forgive the liberties I took to create _my_ vampires. I wanted to create creatures that while being fascinating as the "real" vampires are, could be a bit more plausible and believable when inserted in the human society.

Finally, English isn't my mother tongue. So please, forgive me if now and then I throw in some "Ziva-ism". Learning to speak or write another language isn't just a matter of grammar. One must learn to think in that language...which I do, BTW. I write directly in English. However there is a problem that isn't easy to overcome: speech, writing and thinking patterns are influenced by the patterns/rules of the language we learned to think with, which is Italian for me. I try to correct that, but I sometime slip...and all I can do is to keep on trying. I have an American betareader to check my stories before I post them, but nobody is perfect and she too can make mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1 Ziva

**Reconnection**

**Ziva Version **

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_The story is set during Season 5, after "Dog Tags" but before "Judgment Day"._

**-----**

"Gear up!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered his team as he pulled his desk drawer open and removed his weapon and badge from it. "We have a dead Marine in Arlington."

DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee rushed to grab their backpacks and quickly followed their leader toward the elevator.

The ride to Arlington was mostly a silent one, and Gibbs was grateful for it. He had awoken in a bad mood that morning, with a familiar sense of foreboding in his gut that told him something would happen that day and, whatever it was going to be, it probably wouldn't be good.

Of course, his team didn't know about this feeling of his, but they were aware that his knee had been bothering him a lot, due to the damp climate caused by a week of almost incessant rains.

So they prudently stayed silent and refrained from their customary bickering as he drove, allowing him to mull over what was bothering him, gut feeling aside.

To put it simply, Gibbs was feeling lonely— even if he would never admit it aloud. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but this time it had a different connotation from the past.

After Shannon and Kelly had been killed, Gibbs had been overwhelmed by how empty and lonely his house and his life had been. So, taken by the need to fill the emptiness and dispel the loneliness, he had remarried—again and again.

It hadn't gone well and when, finally, the divorces had been finalized, Gibbs had welcomed his solitude and the freedom to do what he wanted – staying late at office, working on his boat well into the night, falling asleep in the basement, waking up in the middle of the night for a cup of coffee -- without hearing complaints and protests.

That period of grace had gone on for years, until Hollis Mann had entered his life. Their relationship hadn't lasted long, because Gibbs hadn't been able to open up to her about his secrets, but Hollis' presence and her subsequent disappearance from his life, had reawakened his loneliness.

Gibbs was rapidly coming to realize that working every night on the boat, while still being relaxing, was no longer as fulfilling as before. It would be much better if he had someone to talk to as he worked, or someone willing to help him.

And Gibbs knew exactly who he wanted with him.

They had a name and a surname: Ziva David, Mossad officer, trained assassin, and the woman that was currently sitting at his side on the passenger seat.

Gibbs didn't know, precisely, when he had started loving Ziva, nor did he care about it. He just knew he loved her and hoped to have a future with the Israeli woman.

However there was a problem with that: Gibbs had no idea of what Ziva felt for him. Did she think of him as a colleague? As a mentor? As a friend? And what if, God forbid, she saw as a father figure? After all he was quite older than her, so it was a possibly. And yet...Gibbs thought back to the times he had caught Ziva staring at him in the office, when she thought he wasn't noticing her. There had been something in that look, but he couldn't say exactly what kind of emotion it had been. Ziva could be as unreadable as he when she wanted, and it left him without clues about her feelings for him.

Ultimately that was the cause of his current bad mood, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't used to feeling insecure, hesitant and without a direction—and he didn't like it in the least.

---

The crime scene was located in Glencarlyn Park, a few blocks away from _Arlington_ National Cemetery.

There, sprawled on a wooden bench was the body of Lt. Paul Winters. He was lying on his back, an arm stretched as if to touch the grass beneath the bench, and looking asleep but for the deep gash at his throat.

"David, bag and tag! DiNozzo, photos and sketches. McGee, examine the area, from here to the nearest parking lot. I want to know how many people walked on this terrain after it rained yesterday evening—and I want to know where they went."

As his agents rushed to obey his orders, Gibbs walked toward a policeman who was standing nearby and who looked like he was dying to say something.

"Agent Gibbs," he said flashing his ID.

"Officer Daniels, Sir," the policeman, a young man probably fresh from the academy, answered, almost snapping to attention like a soldier.

"Did you find the body?" Gibbs asked opening his notepad.

"Yes, Sir. I usually cut through the park to reach my district. I saw him lying on that bench," Daniels used his hand to indicate Lt. Winters, "and I went to check him. Last month we found a dead homeless man in this park, the poor guy had died during the night because of the chilly weather. I wanted to make sure this man was fine, but…he was not."

Gibbs saw the policeman shudder and pale at the memory.

"What time was it when you found the body?"

"O6.34, Sir. I looked at my watch as I called in to dispatch."

"Did you move him?"

"Of course not, Sir!" Daniels sounded almost scandalized. "I just touched his wrist to see if I could find a pulse—not that I had many hopes, given the cut at his throat."

"How did you know he was a Marine? Did you look for his ID?"

"No, I saw the dog tags around his neck and used my pen to move them, so I could read them."

Gibbs grunted in approval. "And tell me, did you see anyone when you arrived here?"

"No, Sir, the park – or at least this section of it – was deserted when I arrived. I often see people jogging later in the year, when the sun rises earlier, but during the winter months it's still too dark in early morning…this morning more than usual."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head.

"The lamps here in the park and in the nearby streets weren't working. I guess there has been a blackout. I had to use my flashlight to see where I was going."

Gibbs nodded, "That was a good report, Agent Daniels."

"Thank you, Sir!" the young policeman exclaimed, clearly pleased by the praise.

Gibbs turned around and saw that the NCIS truck had arrived and Ducky was working on the body. He quickly covered the distance separating him from his friend.

"Hi Duck," Gibbs said, kneeling at the ME's side with a grimace.

"Good morning, Jethro, or at least I hope it is. I see your knee is still bothering you. Have you applied the salve I prescribed you?"

"Yeah…" Gibbs answered with scarce enthusiasm. That salve smelled like rotten eggs, was difficult to remove from his hands and clothes and so far hadn't done any good. "What can you tell me?" he asked, tilting his chin toward the corpse.

"Estimated time of death between 00.00 and 02.00. As for the cause, well, it seems pretty clear, although I'm not going to take anything for granted. This poor fellow's throat was cut so deeply the head was almost severed. He must have bled out in a few minutes, even if…" Ducky's voice died as he observed the ground beneath the bench.

"What?" Gibbs prodded, impatient.

"The quantity of blood I see here isn't consistent with this kind of wound. There should be more blood, Jethro."

"Are you suggesting he was killed elsewhere and then moved here?"

"Maybe…but I can tell you that wherever he was killed, Lt. Winters didn't go down without a fight." Ducky raised one of the corpse's hands and pointed at the dark brown substance under the broken fingernails. "He tried to defend himself and this is dried blood. Hopefully our Abigail will discover to whom it belongs."

Gibbs just nodded.

"Would you help me to secure this evidence, Jethro?" Ducky asked, pointing to the hand he was still holding. "I sent Mr. Palmer to fetch the gurney and it seems he managed to get lost even in this park and on foot."

Gibbs nodded again and helped Ducky wrap Lt. Winters' hands inside two evidence bags, in order to protect them during transportation. As he did so, he hoped the blood beneath the dead man's finger nails would really be useful in catching the dirtbag who killed him. There was something unsettling in that murder, something that brought back memories Gibbs didn't want to remember and it set his gut feeling on red alert.


	3. Chapter 1 Tony

**Reconnection**

**Tony Version **

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_The story is set during Season 5, after "Dog-Tags" but before "Judgment Day"._

"Gear up!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered his team as he pulled his desk drawer open and removed his weapon and badge from it. "We have a dead Marine in Arlington."

DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee rushed to grab their backpacks and quickly followed their leader toward the elevator.

The ride to Arlington was mostly a silent one, and Gibbs was grateful for it. He had awoken in a bad mood that morning, with a familiar sense of foreboding in his gut that told him something would happen that day and, whatever it was going to be, it probably wouldn't be good.

Of course, his team didn't know about this feeling of his, but they were aware that his knee had been bothering him a lot, due to the damp climate caused by a week of almost incessant rains.

So they prudently stayed silent and refrained from their customary bickering as he drove, allowing him to mull over what was bothering him, gut feeling aside.

To put it simply, Gibbs was feeling lonely— even if he would never admit it aloud. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but this time it had a different connotation from the past.

After Shannon and Kelly had been killed, Gibbs had been overwhelmed by how empty and lonely his house and his life had been. So, taken by the need to fill the emptiness and dispel the loneliness, he had remarried—again and again.

It hadn't gone well and when, finally, the divorces had been finalized, Gibbs had welcomed his solitude and the freedom to do what he wanted – staying late at the office, working on his boat well into the night, falling asleep in the basement, waking up in the middle of the night for a cup of coffee -- without hearing complaints and protests.

That period of grace had gone on for years, until Hollis Mann had entered his life. Their relationship hadn't lasted long, because Gibbs hadn't been able to open up to her about his secrets, but Hollis' presence and her subsequent disappearance from his life, had reawakened his loneliness.

Gibbs was rapidly coming to realize that working every night on the boat, while still being relaxing, was no longer as fulfilling as before. It would be much better if he had someone to talk to as he worked, or someone willing to help him.

And Gibbs knew exactly who he wanted with him.

They had a name and a surname: Anthony DiNozzo, his senior agent, who was currently sitting at his side on the passenger seat.

Gibbs had known from early age he was attracted to both sexes, but his experiences with men – all of them happened after Shannon and Kelly's deaths -- had never been overtly pleasant.

The heart of the matter was that while Gibbs was naturally dominant, he preferred gentle sex.

It was his way to unwound, and to reconnect with the kindest part of himself, the part that had been a doting father and a devoted husband.

Gibbs didn't enjoy causing pain or be violent in bed, even when he gave full rein to his instinct.

And yet, all the men he had attracted during his, admittedly few, _walks on the wild side_ had wanted him to fuck them, the harder the better, and some had even wanted him to beat them into submission. Perhaps he had simply chosen the wrong places where to find company, but those experiences had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

So Gibbs had concentrated only on women, until Tony DiNozzo had entered his life. He didn't know, precisely, when he had started loving Tony, nor he cared about it. He just knew he loved Tony and hoped to have a future with the younger man.

However there were two problems with that: one, Tony seemed to be as hetero as they come. Gibbs had never seen him give a hint he might be bi as himself. Two, would what he had to offer be enough for Tony if, by some miracle, it turned out he loved Gibbs back?

Ultimately that was the cause of his current bad mood, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't used to feeling insecure, hesitant and without a direction—and he didn't like it in the least.

---

The crime scene was located in Glencarlyn Park, a few blocks away from _Arlington_ National Cemetery.

There, sprawled on a wooden bench was the body of Lt. Paul Winters. He was lying on his back, an arm stretched as if to touch the grass beneath the bench, and looking asleep but for the deep gash at his throat.

"David, bag and tag! DiNozzo, photos and sketches. McGee, examine the area, from here to the nearest parking lot. I want to know how many people walked on this terrain after it rained yesterday evening—and I want to know where they went."

As his agents rushed to obey his orders, Gibbs walked toward a policeman who was standing nearby and who looked like he was dying to say something.

"Agent Gibbs," he said flashing his ID.

"Officer Daniels, Sir," the policeman, a young man probably fresh from the academy, answered, almost snapping to attention like a soldier.

"Did you find the body?" Gibbs asked opening his notepad.

"Yes, Sir. I usually cut through the park to reach my district. I saw him lying on that bench," Daniels used his hand to indicate Lt. Winters, "and I went to check him. Last month we found a dead homeless man in this park, the poor guy had died during the night because of the chilly weather. I wanted to make sure this man was fine, but…he was not."

Gibbs saw the policeman shudder and pale at the memory.

"What time was it when you found the body?"

"O6.34, Sir. I looked at my watch as I called in to dispatch."

"Did you move him?"

"Of course not, Sir!" Daniels sounded almost scandalized. "I just touched his wrist to see if I could find a pulse—not that I had many hopes, given the cut at his throat."

"How did you know he was a Marine? Did you look for his ID?"

"No, I saw the dog tags around his neck and used my pen to move them, so I could read them."

Gibbs grunted in approval. "And tell me, did you see anyone when you arrived here?"

"No, Sir, the park – or at least this section of it – was deserted when I arrived. I often see people jogging later in the year, when the sun rises earlier, but during the winter months it's still too dark in early morning…this morning more than usual."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head.

"The lamps here in the park and in the nearby streets weren't working. I guess there has been a blackout. I had to use my flashlight to see where I was going."

Gibbs nodded, "That was a good report, Agent Daniels."

"Thank you, Sir!" the young policeman exclaimed, clearly pleased by the praise.

Gibbs turned around and saw that the NCIS truck had arrived and Ducky was working on the body. He quickly covered the distance separating him from his friend.

"Hi Duck," Gibbs said, kneeling at the ME's side with a grimace.

"Good morning, Jethro, or at least I hope it is. I see your knee is still bothering you. Have you applied the salve I prescribed you?"

"Yeah…" Gibbs answered with scarce enthusiasm. That salve smelled like rotten eggs, was difficult to remove from his hands and clothes and so far hadn't done any good. "What can you tell me?" he asked, tilting his chin toward the corpse.

"Estimated time of death between 00.00 and 02.00. As for the cause, well, it seems pretty clear, although I'm not going to take anything for granted. This poor fellow's throat was cut so deeply the head was almost severed. He must have bled out in a few minutes, even if…" Ducky's voice died as he observed the ground beneath the bench.

"What?" Gibbs prodded, impatient.

"The quantity of blood I see here isn't consistent with this kind of wound. There should be more blood, Jethro."

"Are you suggesting he was killed elsewhere and then moved here?"

"Maybe…but I can tell you that wherever he was killed, Lt. Winters didn't go down without a fight." Ducky raised one of the corpse's hands and pointed at the dark brown substance under the broken fingernails. "He tried to defend himself and this is dried blood. Hopefully our Abigail will discover to whom it belongs."

Gibbs just nodded.

"Would you help me to secure this evidence, Jethro?" Ducky asked, pointing to the hand he was still holding. "I sent Mr. Palmer to fetch the gurney and it seems he managed to get lost even in this park and on foot."

Gibbs nodded again and helped Ducky wrap Lt. Winters' hands inside two evidence bags, in order to protect them during transportation. As he did so, he hoped the blood beneath the dead man's finger nails would really be useful in catching the dirtbag who killed him. There was something unsettling in that murder, something that brought back memories Gibbs didn't want to remember and it set his gut feeling on red alert.


	4. Chapter 1 Jenny

**Reconnection**

**Jenny Version**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_The story is set during Season 5, after "__Dog Tags" but before "Judgment Day"._

**-----**

"Gear up!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered his team as he pulled his desk drawer open and removed his weapon and badge from it. "We have a dead Marine in Arlington."

DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee rushed to grab their backpacks and quickly followed their leader toward the elevator.

The ride to Arlington was mostly a silent one, and Gibbs was grateful for it. He had awoken in a bad mood that morning, with a familiar sense of foreboding in his gut that told him something would happen that day and, whatever it was going to be, it probably wouldn't be good.

Of course, his team didn't know about this feeling of his, but they were aware that his knee had been bothering him a lot, due to the damp climate caused by a week of almost incessant rains.

So they prudently stayed silent and refrained from their customary bickering as he drove, allowing him to mull over what was bothering him, gut feeling aside.

To put it simply, Gibbs was feeling lonely— even if he would never admit it aloud. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but this time it had a different connotation from the past.

After Shannon and Kelly had been killed, Gibbs had been overwhelmed by how empty and lonely his house and his life had been. So, taken by the need to fill the emptiness and dispel the loneliness, he had remarried—again and again.

It hadn't gone well and when, finally, the divorces had been finalized, Gibbs had welcomed his solitude and the freedom to do what he wanted – staying late at the office, working on his boat well into the night, falling asleep in the basement, waking up in the middle of the night for a cup of coffee -- without hearing complaints and protests.

That period of grace had gone on for years, until Hollis Mann had entered his life. Their relationship hadn't lasted long, because Gibbs hadn't been able to open up to her about his secrets, but Hollis' presence and her subsequent disappearance from his life, had reawakened his loneliness.

Gibbs was rapidly coming to realize that working every night on the boat, while still being relaxing, was no longer as fulfilling as before. It would be much better if he had someone to talk to as he worked, or someone willing to help him.

And Gibbs knew exactly who he wanted with him.

She had a name and a surname: Jennifer Shepard, NCIS director, and the woman that, by leaving him nine years before, had caused his next-to-last period of loneliness and sent him straight into the arms of his third ex-wife.

Gibbs was now aware that, in spite of the pain she had caused when she left him with just a coat and a "Dear John" letter, and the anger he had felt when he had discovered she had been using the agency for her personal vendetta, he still loved Jen and wanted her back into his personal life, not just the into the professional one.

But the point was he had no idea of what she felt for him. They had been close during her first months as director, but everything had changed after he had lost his memory and his temporary retirement. Upon his return from Mexico Jen had been distant, so distant that sometimes they were in the same room and yet it seemed like they were on the opposite sides of the Potomac River.

Gibbs wanted to reconnect with Jen on a more personal level, to see if there was still hope for them—but he had no idea of how do that given his inability to put in words what he felt.

Ultimately that was the cause of his current bad mood, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't used to feeling insecure, hesitant and without a direction—and he didn't like it in the least.

---

The crime scene was located in Glencarlyn Park, a few blocks away from _Arlington_ National Cemetery.

There, sprawled on a wooden bench was the body of Lt. Paul Winters. He was lying on his back, an arm stretched as if to touch the grass beneath the bench, and looking asleep but for the deep gash at his throat.

"David, bag and tag! DiNozzo, photos and sketches. McGee, examine the area, from here to the nearest parking lot. I want to know how many people walked on this terrain after it rained yesterday evening—and I want to know where they went."

As his agents rushed to obey his orders, Gibbs walked toward a policeman who was standing nearby and who looked like he was dying to say something.

"Agent Gibbs," he said flashing his ID.

"Officer Daniels, Sir," the policeman, a young man probably fresh from the academy, answered, almost snapping to attention like a soldier.

"Did you find the body?" Gibbs asked opening his notepad.

"Yes, Sir. I usually cut through the park to reach my district. I saw him lying on that bench," Daniels used his hand to indicate Lt. Winters, "and I went to check him. Last month we found a dead homeless man in this park, the poor guy had died during the night because of the chilly weather. I wanted to make sure this man was fine, but…he was not."

Gibbs saw the policeman shudder and pale at the memory.

"What time was it when you found the body?"

"O6.34, Sir. I looked at my watch as I called in to dispatch."

"Did you move him?"

"Of course not, Sir!" Daniels sounded almost scandalized. "I just touched his wrist to see if I could find a pulse—not that I had many hopes, given the cut at his throat."

"How did you know he was a Marine? Did you look for his ID?"

"No, I saw the dog tags around his neck and used my pen to move them, so I could read them."

Gibbs grunted in approval. "And tell me, did you see anyone when you arrived here?"

"No, Sir, the park – or at least this section of it – was deserted when I arrived. I often see people jogging later in the year, when the sun rises earlier, but during the winter months it's still too dark in early morning…this morning more than usual."

"Why?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head.

"The lamps here in the park and in the nearby streets weren't working. I guess there has been a blackout. I had to use my flashlight to see where I was going."

Gibbs nodded, "That was a good report, Agent Daniels."

"Thank you, Sir!" the young policeman exclaimed, clearly pleased by the praise.

Gibbs turned around and saw that the NCIS truck had arrived and Ducky was working on the body. He quickly covered the distance separating him from his friend.

"Hi Duck," Gibbs said, kneeling at the ME's side with a grimace.

"Good morning, Jethro, or at least I hope it is. I see your knee is still bothering you. Have you applied the salve I prescribed you?"

"Yeah…" Gibbs answered with scarce enthusiasm. That salve smelled like rotten eggs, was difficult to remove from his hands and clothes and so far hadn't done any good. "What can you tell me?" he asked, tilting his chin toward the corpse.

"Estimated time of death between 00.00 and 02.00. As for the cause, well, it seems pretty clear, although I'm not going to take anything for granted. This poor fellow's throat was cut so deeply the head was almost severed. He must have bled out in a few minutes, even if…" Ducky's voice died as he observed the ground beneath the bench.

"What?" Gibbs prodded, impatient.

"The quantity of blood I see here isn't consistent with this kind of wound. There should be more blood, Jethro."

"Are you suggesting he was killed elsewhere and then moved here?"

"Maybe…but I can tell you that wherever he was killed, Lt. Winters didn't go down without a fight." Ducky raised one of the corpse's hands and pointed at the dark brown substance under the broken fingernails. "He tried to defend himself and this is dried blood. Hopefully our Abigail will discover to whom it belongs."

Gibbs just nodded.

"Would you help me to secure this evidence, Jethro?" Ducky asked, pointing to the hand he was still holding. "I sent Mr. Palmer to fetch the gurney and it seems he managed to get lost even in this park and on foot."

Gibbs nodded again and helped Ducky wrap Lt. Winters' hands inside two evidence bags, in order to protect them during transportation. As he did so, he hoped the blood beneath the dead man's finger nails would really be useful in catching the dirtbag who killed him. There was something unsettling in that murder, something that brought back memories Gibbs didn't want to remember and it set his gut feeling on red alert.


	5. Chapter 2 common to all versions

A/N: a thank you to Gabi and C3 for your kind reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm happy you like the story and prefer the Gibbs/Ziva's version. They are my OTP and I'm glad there is someone else out there liking them!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Gibbs walked out of the elevator carrying a cup of Caf-Pow!. His bad mood hadn't improved and his sense of foreboding hadn't vanished as the investigation about Lt. Winters progressed.

The lieutenant hadn't been married and his fiancé lived in Pennsylvania. His job at the Pentagon had been a very simple one, he was nothing more than a clerk with no security clearance of any kind—no way he could have had access to any sensitive information. His bank account didn't show any suspicious activity and his apartment didn't give any indication he was living atop of his means. He also had been an easy going guy according to his superiors and peers, so it was very unlikely he had made enemies. That, coupled with the fact his wallet had been found in his back pocket with all the cash and credit cards inside, left Gibbs and his team without leads.

They had hoped to find something in the footage taken by the security video cameras in the streets surrounding the park, but it had been useless, because they had all ceased to record at 23.39, when the whole area had suffered a blackout.

All of this had made Gibbs even more short-tempered than usual, and he was ready to bet DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee were taking a relieved sigh now that he was gone, and hoping Abby would be able to cheer him up a bit.

As he entered the lab, Gibbs was assaulted by the deafening noise Abby called music and he had to grit his teeth not to grab the closest chair and smash it over the stereo. As it was, he just walked to the stereo and switched it off.

Abby, who had been busy looking in her microscope, whirled around. "Gibbs!" she protested, green eyes flashing, "you are ruining my concentration! This silence is so distracting!"

He handled her the Caf-Pow! and Abby smiled, mollified.

"Got something for me, Abs?" he asked.

"Almost…your timing is wrong today, Boss-man. The Major Mass Spec is still working…"

"How long?"

"Not long…" Abby said distractedly and walked toward her stereo, fully intending to switch it on again.

"Abby!" Gibbs growled.

"Whoa, Gibbs! McGee was right! You did step out of the wrong side of the bed today! If you went to bed in the first place, that is. You know, your knee would be happier if you slept on a mattress instead of beneath your boat…"

"Abby!" he all but roared.

She looked at him, stunned, and Gibbs mentally hand-slapped himself for shouting.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, almost timidly. "Are you alright? 'Cause, you know, it's not like you to shout…at me."

Gibbs walked to her and pulled her into his arms for a brief hug. "I'm alright, Abs, it's just there is something I don't like in this case."

"Your gut?" Abby asked with a smile as a beep echoed in the lab.

"Yep," Gibbs answered, letting her go and watching as she walked to check a piece of equipment. She scanned something, printed it out and then gave the papers to Gibbs. "I don't think you're gonna like these."

"What are they?" Gibbs inquired since, as usual, he had forgotten his glasses and was struggling to put the print in focus.

"The DNA results. I analyzed the tissue and blood found under Lt. Winters' nails and then compared the DNA I found with the ones stored in the DNA database. Nada. Zip. No match. The only thing we know about this dirtbag is that it's a male with AB+ blood type, and he is slightly anemic.

Gibbs swallowed hard, as his sense of foreboding increased. That wasn't good, not good at all.

"AB+ is a quite rare blood type, not the rarest, but pretty uncommon—but you probably know it, since you are an AB+ too. Is that not cool? You can receive blood from anyone, no matter their blood type! You aren't like those poor guys who are O- and they must hope to find a donor before-"

"Anything else Abby?" Gibbs brought her back on track.

"Nothing…and with nothing I mean I examined the lieutenant's clothes and found nothing on them, except what I was supposed to find: his fingerprints, his hair and the like."

"That's fine, Abs," Gibbs said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Gibbs…and take care of that knee! I like Papa-Bear Gibbs, not angry bear Gibbs!" she shouted after him as he walked away, straight to Autopsy.

---

Ducky was alone and sitting at his desk when Gibbs arrived.

"I trust that's Winters' autopsy report, Duck," he said as he approached his friend.

"Indeed it is, Jethro," Ducky replied, standing and walking toward the table where the lieutenant's body was.

"What can you tell me?"

"I can confirm to you this poor young man died from bleeding out. There was only half a liter of blood left in him, which makes me wonder where all the rest ended up, since it wasn't in the park. Did Abby find something to indicate he was moved?"

"Nope. And he wasn't moved, Duck. There were only three sets of footprints on the ground around the bench: one is a perfect match with Winters' shoes, another with officer Daniels' boots, while the last one probably belongs to the killer. According to those prints, Winters was crossing the park when, for some reasons, he decided to sit on that bench."

"I can help you here Jethro—he was drunk. He lay there to sleep off his hangover."

"The killer arrived and attacked him. Winters put up some fight, which resulted in some deeper footprints left by his attacker as he fought back. When it was done, the killer simply walked away. McGee followed his prints to one of the gates, where he lost them."

Ducky nodded. "I see."

Gibbs sighed. "Anything else, Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro, there is something else that's puzzling me," the ME answered, pointing at the gash on the victim's throat. He took a magnifier and gave it to Gibbs. "Here, use this…can you see the difference between the centre of the wound and its sides?"

Gibbs looked, then shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Duck."

"Well, these edges have not bled."

"You mean the cut was inflicted post-mortem?" Gibbs asked surprised. Was it possible his gut had been mistaken?

"Yes, but only to mask the wound, located straight over the jugular that caused the death. A wound that, after an accurate study, I can only describe as a bite."

Gibbs' gut churned. So he had been right all along. Damn! He would have been so happy to be wrong this time!

"A bite?" Gibbs repeated, feigning a perplexity he didn't feel. "What kind of bite?"

"I don't know. It's quite confusing and well, Jethro…I've an idea, but-"

"Ducky?"

"It's a human bite, Jethro. Someone with very sharp teeth ripped this poor lad's throat apart and, apparently…drank his blood." Ducky sounded almost apologetic, as if he couldn't quite believe what he had said and was expecting Gibbs to react badly to his theory.

Gibbs, however, didn't say anything, because there was nothing he could say. If Ducky was right – and Gibbs' gut felt he was – it meant he and his people could be in big trouble…big trouble indeed.


	6. Chapter 3 common to all versions

A/N: Thank you to C3 and Lot56 for the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs returned to the bullpen just in time to see DiNozzo hit McGee with a paper ball as Ziva looked on, amused.

Gibbs stopped a moment to watch them. They were all young and playful, but they were all smart agents and great workers—and they were loyal to him. He knew they would follow him to hell and back if he asked them to, but he hoped he would never need to do that. He hoped that whatever this mess turned out to be, he would be able to set it right without having to involve them.

Walking to his desk Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo, Ziva!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"Gibbs?"

"These are the results of Winters' autopsy. He died from bleeding out. I want you two to check all the records of unsolved murders in Washington's Metropolitan area in the past three months. Look for cases where the victims were found with a slashed throat and little blood left in their bodies."

Tony and Ziva nodded and started working at once, as Gibbs turned toward his other agent.

"McGee, contact the company that supplies electric power in Arlington. I want to know if they discovered what caused the blackout around Glencarlyn Park."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs sat down at his desk and opened the folder containing the photos taken of the crime scene. As he stared at the images of Lt. Winters' slashed throat, Gibbs' vision started to blur, as a memory resurfaced from the depths he had relegated it…

…_Young Leroy knew he wasn't supposed to leave the backyard garden, but the squirrel he had just seen jump down a tree and run toward the woods had been so pretty he had wanted to give it a better look._

_He had grabbed a couple of nuts from a nearby hazelnut tree and followed the little animal, hoping to coax it to eat from his hands as his Mom did._

_Six-year-old Leroy was walking in the woods, looking at every bush and tree in search of the squirrel when he heard a strange noise come from behind his back. Confused and a bit scared, the child hid behind a bush and peered through the leaves to see what was going on._

_He saw two men running in his direction. He recognized the first as Joey Reed's dad, but the other, a tall man with hair that looked like gold, was unfamiliar. _

_Leroy watched the men and frowned. It didn't look like Joey's father and the man were playing. Mr. Reed kept on looking behind him at the man following him, and the blond had a scary expression on his face. _

_And then the blond leapt and tackled Mr. Reed, just in front of the bush where Leroy was hiding. They both fell down and rolled on the bed of fallen leaves. Joey's dad tried to rise again, but the blond pushed him down and then, to Leroy's complete amazement, lowered his head and bit Mr. Reed._

_Leroy looked on, his blue eyes wide. He wasn't aware grown-ups bit each other! The one and only time he had bitten one of his playmates because that boy had taken his toy boat, his Mom had swatted his behind and told him to never do it again._

_On the ground in front of him, Mr. Reed cried out and then his body started trembling, while the blond kept biting at his neck. And then Joey's father was still, and a shiver ran along young Leroy's body, because he couldn't see the man's chest rise and fall, and he knew it was a very bad thing. What had the man done to Mr. Reed? _

_The blond finally raised his head and Leroy couldn't help but gasp when he saw his mouth and chin were smeared with red…with blood._

_The man tilted his head and then smiled as he stood up and walked straight toward the bush where Leroy was hiding._

_The child tried to back away, but the man was faster: he caught him by his shoulders and raised him up in the air, bringing Leroy face to face with him._

_Leroy whimpered when he saw the man's long, pointed teeth and began trembling as he remembered a tale he had once heard from Ed's older brother, about a monster called van…vamp…he couldn't remember the name, but it sucked people's blood…_

_The blond stared at Leroy for a while, his black eyes studying him and then he smiled._

"_A pup," he said, nodding to himself. "I wasn't aware some of us was living here."_

_Leroy wanted to look around to see where the pup was…maybe it would bite the blond's leg and he would let him go._

"_A novice," the man said again. "Tell me boy, is this the first time you see a hunt?"_

_Leroy just stared, not knowing what he should say.  
_

_The man smiled broadly, showing more of his scary teeth. Then he put the child down, but kept him still by placing a hand on his shoulder. He rubbed a finger over his bloody mouth and chin and, to Leroy's great horror, smeared the blood he had collected over his lips._

_Leroy thought he was going to be sick in his stomach. Blood was yucky, he knew because he had tasted it when he had cut his finger…but the smell, the smell was not yucky. It was sweet, nice…He felt the desire to lick his lips…Leroy looked up at the man and saw him suck the finger he had used to smear blood over his lips…the boy could only imagine how stronger the smell of blood had to be for him, since it was all over his lower face. _

_The urge to lick his lips became unbearable. "Just a taste," Leroy told himself. "A tiny one…"_

_The child touched his lower lip with the tip of his tongue and the taste of blood filled his mouth. It wasn't yucky at all…it was good…so good. Leroy opened his mouth and used his tongue and fingers to collect all the blood, licking and sucking it enthusiastically._

_The blond man laughed, let go of his shoulder, and ruffled his hair._

"_Yes, Pup," he said, "now you know why I did it—why we do it. In due time, you'll do it too."_

_Leroy's eyes flashed to Mr. Reed's unmoving body, and suddenly remembered what he had seen._

"_No…" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I won't do it…it's bad…I won't do it." Realizing he was free, Leroy whirled on his heels and sprinted away, running as fast as never before, as the man's voice followed him._

"_Run home, Pup, but you cannot escape what you are…"_

Gibbs blinked his eyes and returned to the present, even if his mind indulged still on those memories.

When he had returned home, he had run into the bathroom and scrubbed his face as hard as he could, but he hadn't said anything about what he had seen to his parents. That very night, he had started having a recurring nightmare that occasionally bothered him even now, forty-four years later.

He had not slept for over a week and became increasingly taciturn and withdrawn, much to his parents' worry. They had tried to make him tell them what was wrong, but he had been too traumatized to speak. And then Jason Reed's body had been discovered and his mother, upon learning the cause of death, had made the connection between it and her son's behavior.

Gibbs smiled softly as he remembered how his Mon had gently coaxed him to tell her what had happened and how she had reassured him that, while it was true he, she, were like the blond, he, they, would never do what that man had done.

It had been young Leroy's first lesson about his true heritage, and one he had never forgotten.


	7. Chapter 4 Ziva

The next morning Gibbs stepped into the bullpen carrying his usual cup of coffee. He saw that his team was already there and busy. Ziva raised her head when she heard the elevator _bling_ and gave him a flash of a smile, before returning to concentrate on her job.

That small, affectionate smile, made Gibbs' heart swell with emotion, and wonder again what her feelings for him were. What kind of affection her brown eyes had just flashed with?

As he watched Ziva work, Gibbs vowed that as soon this case was closed, he would go to visit the young woman and they would have a long, truthful talk.

His mind made, Gibbs walked to his desk, a satisfied smirk on his lips. DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee rushed to their feet, each of them fighting to attract his attention first.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked to anyone in particular.

"Yes, Boss!" DiNozzo exclaimed, being faster than the other two. "Your gut was right once again, I found three murders that look like repeats of Lt. Winters'."

"And I found two more," Ziva interjected, as Gibbs' stomach twisted. So much for his hope it had been an isolated case like the one he had witnessed as a child in Stillwater.

"Put the data on the plasma," he ordered, coming around his desk to observe the screen with the others.

"Thomas Norton," DiNozzo said, as the face of a man with a slashed throat appeared, "killed in Alexandria 9 days ago. Nicholas Jones, killed in Falls Church 19 days ago. Richard Hobson, killed in Fairfax 28 days ago. They were all homeless, and were all found in parks or public gardens."

"Just like the two cases I found: Larry Mendez, killed in Manassas 42 days ago and Darrell Taylor in Prince William County 34 days ago."

"All of them were killed in the same way?" McGee asked.

"Yes," Ziva and DiNozzo answered in unison, then the senior agent continued, "Slashed throats and no blood found at the crime scene, even if they clearly bled out." Tony made an exaggerated shudder and turned toward Gibbs, "Hey Boss, it looks like we have a vampire on the loose!"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied, masking his real thought, _Yes, Tony, we do indeed have a vampire killer on the loose_, beneath sarcasm.

"Vampires don't exist, Tony," McGee exclaimed in a patronizing tone.

"I know, McGenius! What do you think about this: Boss, we've a vampire-wannabe serial killer that hits on homeless men in the Washington Metropolitan area. Does this sound better?"

"Yes…but Lt. Winters wasn't homeless," McGee commented.

"Nope, but he was sleeping off his hangover on a bench in a park, just as many homeless people do," Gibbs replied. "The park was completely dark because of the blackout and our killer didn't realize that Winters wasn't homeless."

"But what does he do with that blood?" Tony asked.

"Come on Tony, what do you think a vampire does with blood?" Ziva teased.

Tony grimaced. "I said vampire-wannabe…do you really think someone would be able to drink three or more liters of blood? I don't know you, but the few times I ingested some of my blood, I got a stomachache."

"It could be because it was your own blood and your stomach rejected it…" McGee mused. "Maybe it would be different with someone else's blood…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Stop this at once, or I'll make you stop," he growled.

Everyone returned to their seats in a few seconds.

"McGee, have you heard from the power supply company?"

"Yes, Boss. They are still puzzled about what caused the blackout. They said there had been a sort of magnetic overload…a sort of EMP. It means Electromagnetic Pulse, Boss-"

"I know what it means, McGee," Gibbs interrupted him, knowing the younger agent was about to throw himself into a long winded scientific explanation he didn't need to hear. He couldn't care less if the scientists had given a fancy name to a power Gibbs had learned to control when he was ten. "Now I want you to check if something similar happened in the places and times of the other murders."

"On it, Boss," McGee replied, and started typing on his keyboard as Gibbs went to his desk and donned his coat.

"Are you leaving, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah."

"Where to?" DiNozzo asked, his curiosity piqued. Gibbs decided in that moment to go home and leave his cell phone there. While it was against his rules not to be reachable, he could put past Tony and Ziva to ask McGee to track him using the GPS in his phone, and he couldn't risk it.

"I'm gonna visit the local vampire community and ask them if there is a serial killer among them," Gibbs answered as he walked away. "And while I'm at it, I'll also ask the werewolves' pack leader if he has some useful tips about training dogs…I'm sure McGee would appreciate them. Jethro has chewed another pair of his shoes!"

As McGee lowered his embarrassed eyes to look at his shoes, DiNozzo let out a laughter. "Ah, Boss, I've always known you had a sense of humor!"

Gibbs nodded and boarded the elevator before Ziva and DiNozzo could see his expression and realize he hadn't been joking, at least as far as vampire stuff had been concerned.


	8. Chapter 4 Tony

The next morning Gibbs stepped into the bullpen carrying his usual cup of coffee. He saw that his team was already there and busy. Tony raised his head when he heard the elevator _bling_ and gave him a flash of a smile, before returning to concentrate on his job.

That small, affectionate smile, made Gibbs' heart swell with emotion, and wonder again what Tony's feelings for him were. Did the younger man consider him a friend? Did he ever hoped for something more? And what if– Gibbs shuddered at the thought – he saw him as sort of father figure?

As he watched Tony work, Gibbs vowed that as soon this case was closed, he would go to visit the younger man and they would have a long, truthful talk.

His mind made, Gibbs walked to his desk, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Tony, Ziva and McGee rushed to their feet, each of them fighting to attract his attention first.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked to anyone in particular.

"Yes, Boss!" Tony exclaimed, being faster than the other two. "Your gut was right once again, I found three murders that look like repeats of Lt. Winters'."

"And I found two more," Ziva interjected, as Gibbs' stomach twisted. So much for his hope it had been an isolated case like the one he had witnessed as a child in Stillwater.

"Put the data on the plasma," he ordered, coming around his desk to observe the screen with the others.

"Thomas Norton," Tony said, as the face of a man with a slashed throat appeared, "killed in Alexandria 9 days ago. Nicholas Jones, killed in Falls Church 19 days ago. Richard Hobson, killed in Fairfax 28 days ago. They were all homeless, and were all found in parks or public gardens."

"Just like the two cases I found: Larry Mendez, killed in Manassas 42 days ago and Darrell Taylor in Prince William County 34 days ago."

"All of them were killed in the same way?" McGee asked.

"Yes," Ziva and Tony answered in unison, then the senior agent continued, "Slashed throats and no blood found at the crime scene, even if they clearly bled out." Tony made an exaggerated shudder and turned toward Gibbs, "Hey Boss, it looks like we have a vampire on the loose!"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied, masking his real thought, _Yes, Tony, we do indeed have a vampire killer on the loose_, beneath sarcasm.

"Vampires don't exist, Tony," McGee exclaimed in a patronizing tone.

"I know, McGenius! What do you think about this: Boss, we've a vampire-wannabe serial killer that hits on homeless men in the Washington Metropolitan area. Does this sound better?"

"Yes…but Lt. Winters wasn't homeless," McGee commented.

"Nope, but he was sleeping off his hangover on a bench in a park, just as many homeless people do," Gibbs replied. "The park was completely dark because of the blackout and our killer didn't realize that Winters wasn't homeless."

"But what does he do with that blood?" Tony asked.

"Come on Tony, what do you think a vampire does with blood?" Ziva teased.

Tony grimaced. "I said vampire-wannabe…do you really think someone would be able to drink three or more liters of blood? I don't know you, but the few times I ingested some of my blood, I got a stomachache."

"It could be because it was your own blood and your stomach rejected it…" McGee mused. "Maybe it would be different with someone else's blood…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Stop this at once, or I'll make you stop," he growled.

Everyone returned to their seats in a few seconds.

"McGee, have you heard from the power supply company?"

"Yes, Boss. They are still puzzled about what caused the blackout. They said there had been a sort of magnetic overload…a sort of EMP. It means Electromagnetic Pulse, Boss-"

"I know what it means, McGee," Gibbs interrupted him, knowing the younger agent was about to throw himself into a long winded scientific explanation he didn't need to hear. He couldn't care less if the scientists had given a fancy name to a power Gibbs had learned to control when he was ten. "Now I want you to check if something similar happened in the places and times of the other murders."

"On it, Boss," McGee replied, and started typing on his keyboard as Gibbs went to his desk and donned his coat.

"Are you leaving, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah."

"Where to?" Tony asked, his curiosity piqued. Gibbs decided in that moment to go home and leave his cell phone there. While it was against his rules not to be reachable, he could put past his senior agent to ask McGee to track him down using the GPS in his phone, and he couldn't risk it.

"I'm gonna visit the local vampire community and ask them if there is a serial killer among them," Gibbs answered as he walked away. "And while I'm at it, I'll also ask the werewolves' pack leader if he has some useful tips about training dogs…I'm sure McGee would appreciate them. Jethro has chewed another pair of his shoes!"

As McGee lowered his embarrassed eyes to look at his shoes, Tony let out a laughter. "Ah, Boss, I've always known you had a sense of humor!"

Gibbs nodded and boarded the elevator before Ziva and Tony could see his expression and realize he hadn't been joking, at least as far as vampire stuff had been concerned.


	9. Chapter 4 Jenny

The next morning Gibbs stepped in the squad room carrying his usual cup of coffee. He saw Jen standing by the balustrade on her floor, sipping her own coffee and he raised his cup in greeting.

Jen answered with a tilt of her head and a smile that made Gibbs' heart swell with emotion, and wonder again what her feelings for him were.

Months before, when they were investigating Brian Matthews and Jen was housing young Carson for the night, she had made an oblique reference to asking Gibbs to spend the night with her. He had turned her down because, back then, Hollis had just left and he hadn't felt like being with another woman so soon, and especially not for a one-night-stand with someone he would have to face the next day in the office.

Time and lot of hours spent thinking had passed since that night, and things were now different. Gibbs wanted Jen again, in his bed and in life…always.

As he watched her sip her coffee, Gibbs vowed that as soon this case was closed, he would go to visit Jen and they would have a long talk.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked to anyone in particular.

"Yes, Boss!" DiNozzo exclaimed, being faster than the other two. "Your gut was right once again, I found three murders that look like repeats of Lt. Winters'."

"And I found two more," Ziva interjected, as Gibbs' stomach twisted. So much for his hope it had been an isolated case like the one he had witnessed as a child in Stillwater.

"Put the data on the plasma," he ordered, coming around his desk to observe the screen with the others.

"Thomas Norton," DiNozzo said, as the face of a man with a slashed throat appeared, "killed in Alexandria 9 days ago. Nicholas Jones, killed in Falls Church 19 days ago. Richard Hobson, killed in Fairfax 28 days ago. They were all homeless, and were all found in parks or public gardens."

"Just like the two cases I found: Larry Mendez, killed in Manassas 42 days ago and Darrell Taylor in Prince William County 34 days ago."

"All of them were killed in the same way?" McGee asked.

"Yes," Ziva and DiNozzo answered in unison, then the senior agent continued, "Slashed throats and no blood found at the crime scene, even if they clearly bled out." Tony made an exaggerated shudder and turned toward Gibbs, "Hey Boss, it looks like we have a vampire on the loose!"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied, masking his real thought, _Yes, Tony, we do indeed have a vampire killer on the loose_, beneath sarcasm.

"Vampires don't exist, Tony," McGee exclaimed in a patronizing tone.

"I know, McGenius! What do you think about this: Boss, we've a vampire-wannabe serial killer that hits on homeless men in the Washington Metropolitan area. Does this sound better?"

"Yes…but Lt. Winters wasn't homeless," McGee commented.

"Nope, but he was sleeping off his hangover on a bench in a park, just as many homeless people do," Gibbs replied. "The park was completely dark because of the blackout and our killer didn't realize that Winters wasn't homeless."

"But what does he do with that blood?" Tony asked.

"Come on Tony, what do you think a vampire does with blood?" Ziva teased.

Tony grimaced. "I said vampire-wannabe…do you really think someone would be able to drink three or more liters of blood? I don't know you, but the few times I ingested some of my blood, I got a stomachache."

"It could be because it was your own blood and your stomach rejected it…" McGee mused. "Maybe it would be different with someone else's blood…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Stop this at once, or I'll make you stop," he growled.

Everyone returned to their seats in a few seconds.

"McGee, have you heard from the power supply company?"

"Yes, Boss. They are still puzzled about what caused the blackout. They said there had been a sort of magnetic overload…a sort of EMP. It means Electromagnetic Pulse, Boss-"

"I know what it means, McGee," Gibbs interrupted him, knowing the younger agent was about to throw himself into a long winded scientific explanation he didn't need to hear. He couldn't care less if the scientists had given a fancy name to a power Gibbs had learned to control when he was ten. "Now I want you to check if something similar happened in the places and times of the other murders."

"On it, Boss," McGee replied, and started typing on his keyboard as Gibbs went to his desk and donned his coat.

"Are you leaving, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah."

"Where to?" DiNozzo asked, his curiosity piqued. Gibbs decided in that moment to go home and leave his cell phone there. While it was against his rules not to be reachable, he could put past Tony and Ziva to ask McGee to track him using the GPS in his phone, and he couldn't risk it.

"I'm gonna visit the local vampire community and ask them if there is a serial killer among them," Gibbs answered as he walked away. "And while I'm at it, I'll also ask the werewolves' pack leader if he has some useful tips about training dogs…I'm sure McGee would appreciate them. Jethro has chewed another pair of his shoes!"

As McGee lowered his embarrassed eyes to look at his shoes, DiNozzo let out a laughter. "Ah, Boss, I've always known you had a sense of humor!"

Gibbs nodded and boarded the elevator before Ziva and DiNozzo could see his expression and realize he hadn't been joking, at least as far as vampire stuff had been concerned.


	10. Chapter 5 common to all versions

**TO ALL READERS**: I'm toying with the idea of adding M rated scenes to this story. I would like to know, via reviews or PMs, if you would like to read some adult smut or if you would prefer if I keep the stories smut free. Since there are three versions of this story, what happens for one version doesn't influences what happens for the others. In other words, if the Tony-version's readers want the smut and the others don't want it, there will be a version with smut and 2 versions without. So people, if you want some hot action, let me know!!!

To: C3 and Suzie: thanks for the reviews. Your "side" seems to be winning the poll, at least as far as your favoured version goes. :)

To Lot56: thanks for the review! Please let me know your vote for the smut vs. no smut poll!

**To the readers of the Tony and Jenny versions:** Hey! No one is going to cast a vote for the poll?? I know there about 100 of you reading these versions and not a single one of you has left a review to answer the poll!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs pressed the doorbell and waited, stomping his feet on the ground to warm them as he waited.

The house he was waiting to be admitted into was a non-descript building in Annandale, a well-kept place similar to many others in the area. But Gibbs knew that this house was different, for in a secret room in the underground, there was stored a very unique library, a collection of books the vampires had written along the centuries, to preserve and hand down their culture to the younger generations.

A chestnut-haired, brown-eyed man opened the door and smiled when he recognized his visitor. He didn't look to be a year older than 35, but Gibbs knew that, at 408 years of age, he was one of the first vampires ever born in America.

"Bill," he said with a smile and offered his hand.

"Leroy!" William Hendricks exclaimed, delighted, as he shook his hand with enthusiasm. He was one of the few persons allowed to call Gibbs by his first name, mostly because, as the people in Stillwater, Bill had known him since he was a child.

As a matter of fact, Bill had been the first vampire Gibbs had ever met beside his mother and the blond and he had also been the one who had made him understand most vampires were good people and not monsters like the one who had killed Joey's dad.

"You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you," Gibbs said, as he followed Bill into a well-furnished living room.

"You instead have changed a lot, Leroy," Bill replied, taking a good look at him as they sat down. Gibbs saw worry fill the brown eyes looking at him. "How many years have passed since you last drank?"

Gibbs tilted his head and set his jaws, "Enough."

Bill leant forward and squeezed his knee, blessedly the right one. "Leroy," he said softly, "you must drink. If you don't, the need will keep on building inside you, until the moment you won't be able to contain it and you might end doing something rash."

Gibbs just nodded. There was no use in denying something he knew to be true. How many times, in the past six months had he needed to walk away from a crime scene because the smell of blood was driving him crazy with need and making his fangs descend?"

Bill patted his knee, then retracted his hand. "So tell me, what does bring you here? I've the feeling this isn't just a visit to an old friend."

"Unfortunately not, Bill. Have you kept an eye on the local newspapers in the last two months?"

"I'm afraid not. I was in Europe for a tour of conferences—but at my return the others didn't report any suspicious fact. Did something happen that I should know?"

"Yes, but first tell me about these conferences of yours. What are you up to now?"

Bill smiled, "I teach American History at the university and I'm quite famous for my books about Washington and Lincoln."

"That's not surprising, considering you were friends with both of them," Gibbs commented, "but isn't it dangerous to be in the spotlight? People might notice you don't age, and it might be difficult to reappear somewhere else with a new identity…"

"That's what plastic surgery is for, Leroy," Bill joked. "Seriously, my friend, I'm just a professor, not a movie star. I'm not that famous that people will remember me for long. And despite all the new technologies, the world is still big—if a man wishes to disappear for 50 years or so, he can do it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, you've done this for centuries, while I'm still living my first life."

Bill touched his knee again. "Leroy, starting anew isn't easy, but it isn't too difficult either. Our people have done it since the night of times. Just remember that when the time comes, I and the other deans will be there to help you to relocate and begin a new life."

"I know…" Gibbs nodded, then shook himself and returned to the reason of his visit. "Bill, I asked you about the newspapers because in the last two months six men have been killed in the Washington Metropolitan area, all of them bleeding out from a slashed throat, but in all cases no blood was found on the crime scenes."

Bill paled. "Are you suggesting there is a killer in the area?"

"Yes. The last murder was committed two nights ago in Arlington and the victim was a Marine working at the Pentagon—this is how the case landed on my desk. The other five victims, instead, were all homeless, and it's probably why the news didn't spread much."

"Couldn't it just be a human serial killer?"

"No. My ME discovered that a knife wound was inflicted to mask the bite on the jugular that killed the Marine. As I said, the other victims were homeless, and I doubt the Metro PD ordered autopsies on them, not if they believed them to be victims of robberies as it often happens. Also, there was an unexplained blackout in the area where the Marine was found and I'm ready to bet my people will discover something similar happened when the homeless were killed." Gibbs took a deep breath and pressed on. "We have a killer in the area, Bill, and we need to catch him before he kills again—which, if he keeps his current pattern, should happen in 7-9 nights from today."

Bill nodded grimly. "I can vouch for all the vampires in the area; there are no killers among us. This one must be a foreigner."

Gibbs just nodded.

"I'll contact our people and tell them to keep their eyes open and report to me if they see a new face around. I'll call you if I get some news, so we can decide what to do."

"I already know what to do," Gibbs said.

Bill arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"You'll tell our people to approach the stranger and inform him the vampire leader in this area isn't pleased he is hunting in his territory, and that he wants to meet the stranger. Have them tell him that not all the cameras in Arlington were out of order, and that the leader knows his face. That, since he is a federal agent, he is going to put out a BOLO on him, and send his photos to both newspapers and TV news. It's a bluff, of course, but it should be enough to make the stranger come to meet the leader at Forest Park, Alexandria, the night of the 28th, at midnight."

"We don't have a leader…" Bill commented.

"I know, but he probably doesn't. I need him to come to me because I cannot chase him. And once he comes…we'll settle this matter properly," Gibbs' eyes flashed dangerously.

"This could be risky…"

"You can come too, and take someone else with you, but I'll act as a bait."

Bill shook his head, "I don't like it, but I know you well enough to know nothing I say will change your mind."

"That's right. So, we have an agreement?"

"Yes, I'll do as you ask. However," Bill stood up and Gibbs did the same, "I too have an order for you, Leroy."

Gibbs tilted his head. "What?"

"You'll drink at least twice before the 28th—and this isn't negotiable. I want to see you before we go to Forest Park and if I see you haven't drunk, I'll have you restrained while I and the others take care of this. Is that clear, young one?" Bill asked, eyes boring into Gibbs'.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Good. Now let's go, we have work to do."

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews = Food for the muse!! And remember to vote for the poll!!!!!


	11. Chapter 6 Ziva

**TO ALL READERS**: Last call for the smut poll! If you want it, you must let me know NOW! **I especially need to hear from the readers of the Gibbs/Tony and Gibbs/Jenny versions!!! In both cases, the pro-smut and no-smut parties are even!!!** Funnily enough, the no-smut readers don't leave reviews, but write PMs...are they afraid to be haunted by the pro-smut party? *grins*

To Jibbs lover, ncistonyziva, SLE, * (), Suzie, lot56: thank you for your votes and reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was in his basement, sitting on the floor with his back against the workbench and a bottle of bourbon at arm's reach.

After his visit with Bill, he hadn't returned to the office, but just called to say he was home if they needed him.

DiNozzo had insisted to know if he was alright, and while Gibbs had answered that yes, he was and didn't like to be fussed over, he fully expected that one member of his team would stop by to check up on him. He just didn't know who would be brave enough to enter the lion's den given his current mood.

He sighed and took a sip of bourbon straight from the bottle. The liquid coursed down his throat, but for once it brought no pleasure to him. He knew it was another warm, rich, tasty liquid he longed for and nothing else would sate that thirst until he did what Bill had ordered and drank blood.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he wondered if he could bring himself to drink from one of his team, whomever was the one that would come to check up on him. Drinking from one of them would be better than drinking from a stranger, but it still troubled him.

The floorboards over his head creaked and he smirked. Right on time. He listened to the footfalls as he tried to guess who it was. They were too soft to be DiNozzo's or McGee's, but his visitor was taking care to make sure he heard them all the same…His mood improved when he realized it had to be Ziva, just a moment before the door of the basement was opened and the young woman appeared at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs stood up as Ziva began to descend the steps.

"Gibbs," she said in greeting.

"Ziva," he replied with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"As if you didn't know one of us would drop by," she answered, walking closer and trying to assess his condition while not giving the impression of doing so.

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, I knew," he answered as he sat on the workbench, arms spread on the table top. "So tell me, did you draw the shortest straw?"

Ziva smiled that tiny smile of hers as she walked to the pillar that still bore the marks left by her throwing knife the time she had hidden there while he was in Mexico.

"No, I decided to come on my will, because Tony and McGee were too scared to face you." She sobered and returned near him. "What is it, Gibbs? Does this case bother you very much?"

Gibbs nodded silently, as he looked at how the dim lights of the basement made Ziva's eyes shine like polished onyx. She was so very beautiful in that moment, even in her simple work clothes, and he felt a bout of longing course in his body.

She bent to pick up the bottle of bourbon from the floor and put it on the workbench. "I agree with you, a serial killer that poses as a vampire is rather macabre, but is it really worse than that woman that used to bite off her victims' toes?"

Gibbs closed his eyes. He was so tired of hearing people joke and make comments about vampire-wannabes. He wanted so badly to tell everyone – or at least Ziva – what, who he really was. He needed to do it…and he would do it. In the end, if it didn't work out well, he would just erase her memory, as his people had done for centuries to preserve the secret of their existence.

Opening his eyes, he commented, "It wouldn't be worse if this guy was indeed a vampire-wannabe as DiNozzo called him, but the point is this one isn't faking anything."

She flashed her tiny smile again, and shook her head.

Gibbs rose to his feet and walked to stand in front of her. "I'm not joking, Ziva," he said lowly and intently. "Everyone knows – or, better, thinks to know – what vampires are or are not. They think they know because of the movies or Anne Rice's books, but only a few are aware of the sources Bran Stoker consulted when he wrote "Dracula" and started all the mumbo-jumbo vampire mythology."

"Well, I once read he based his novel on some Eastern European legends," she commented.

"True; but legends, usually, have a part of truth."

"Of course; some scholars suggest they were probably based on people suffering from porphyry."

"True again. But the point is that the tales about the_ Lamie_ and other blood-sucking creatures have existed since mankind started to hand down its knowledge with writing." Gibbs crossed his arms and walked back to stand with his hip perched on the workbench.

Ziva snorted and shook her head, clearly amused. "I wouldn't ever imagined a man like you could be interested in such things, Gibbs. Abby? Sure. McGee? Probably. Tony? Perhaps. But you? No way."

"A man must know where he comes from. If he doesn't, he can't know where he is heading," he replied softly.

"Gibbs? I really don't understand what you're trying to say," she said, confused.

"Vampires do exist, Ziva. They aren't the work of someone's overactive imagination. They have existed since mankind exists, a branch of the _Homo Sapiens_ that somehow evolved differently from the main strain. The real vampires aren't the creatures portrayed in books and movies. They don't fear garlic or the cross or the holy water—most of them are religious people that believe in God and go to church. They don't burn under the sun, and they do use mirrors to look at themselves when shaving or applying make up. They cannot be killed by an ash-tree stake or silver bullets or any other bullshit like that. The only way we can die is to bleed out before we can heal the damage done to our body. It's a rare occurrence, but it happens…More importantly," Gibbs said, looking straight at her, "even if vampires are born predators, we've evolved and have learned to control those urges along the centuries and we no longer go around killing people to drink their blood. We eat as humans do and we become anemic if we don't eat enough meat. Human blood is no longer something we need to survive, but something that allow us to live at our very best form. Drinking little sips of human blood help us to stay young or rejuvenate. It helps us to heal from injuries that are otherwise incurable. But we don't kill or harm our donors. However, sometimes, just as it happens with the human serial killers, a monster is born, and it's one of them that killed Lt. Winters and the other five men around Washington."

He fell silent, watching warily as Ziva came closer.

"Er…Gibbs…" she said softly, "do you realize that midway into your speech you stopped saying "they" and started saying "we"?"

"Yes."

She bit her lower lip as her gaze posed on the bourbon bottle. "Gibbs, tell me, how much did you drink before I arrived?"

"I'm not drunk, Ziva—I'm a vampire." As he trailed off Gibbs raised his upper lip and bared his fangs, which he had let descend during his speech.

Her eyes widened in shock and she shook her head, as if she was denying what she was seeing. "Nice trick, Gibbs…but it's just a play of shadows and lights. I can't see well in this dim light…"

Gibbs raised a hand and suddenly the basement was flooded with light.

Ziva's eyes widened even more as she looked at him and then at the lights above her head. "What did you do?"

He shook his shoulders. "Electromagnetic pulse—or at least I think that is what the scientists call it. To me it's just an ability I've got and one I don't especially like." He smirked, "Have you ever wondered why I don't use power tools and break so many cell phones?" Then he sobered again. "This is how the killer disabled the lights and the video cameras when he killed Lt. Winters and the other victims."

"I see," Ziva said lowly.

They stood there, facing each other and, as silence fell over them, Gibbs thought the distance between them was getting wider by the moment. He was familiar with that sensation, it had happened in all his failed marriages. Most recently it had happened in that very room, when he had caught Hollis listening to the tape Shannon and Kelly had sent him when he was in Kuwait. That night he had just sat down on the stairs and watched, ignoring the pleading look in Hollis' eyes, until she had bowed her head in defeat and walked away, from his house and from his life.

But this time he wasn't going to stay still and watch. He reached out with a hand, trying to close the gap between himself and Ziva—and his heart constricted when she quickly side stepped, avoiding his touch. He let his arm drop by his side and swallowed hard. He had his answer. She was so scared or repulsed by him she didn't even want Gibbs to touch her. There would be no future together for them.

Gibbs turned around and, looking at the wall in front of him, he said flatly, "I can erase your memory Ziva, and make you forget everything you heard and saw here. I swear I'll never approach you again as a vampire. You don't have to fear me."

"I don't fear you, Gibbs. I'm never afraid of you, even when you are pissed off on the job, but…" She paused for a moment, and when she continued, her voice sounded slightly uncertain. "This is a lot to take in. I need time to think about it and sort my thoughts out."

He nodded; it was a fair request. He turned around and leant back against the work bench, watching as Ziva looked around the basement, her eyes settling on everything but him.

"Maybe you should take a walk to clear your mind," Gibbs suggested.

"It would probably for the best," she said as she turned around and moved toward the stairs. But before she could put a foot on the first step, he stopped her.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"I've something else for you to ponder."

"Oh?"

"I love you," Gibbs said simply and without preamble.

Ziva's eyes widened almost comically. "What?" she croaked.

"I love you," he repeated. "I told you about myself because I hope to have a relationship with you." Not the most romantic of declarations, but he had needed to get it out.

Ziva's mouth opened and her lips moved, but no words came out of it. For a trained interrogator like Gibbs there were many different emotions showing on her face and eyes, but at the same time he couldn't quite read them either. He wanted to think he had glimpsed a flash of pleasure at his declaration, but maybe he was just only seeing what he wanted to see.

"Go Ziva, I'll be there when you feel ready to return," he said softly and she nodded, quickly climbing the stairs and disappearing from his sight.

He walked to the workbench and sat down with a sigh. He didn't know what to think about the situation. This was only the second time he revealed his true nature to a human, and it had been probably too much to expect she would react as Shannon had.

Intellectually Gibbs knew Ziva needed time to sort out her thoughts, but emotionally, it had felt like a rejection when she had pulled away from his touch. He wasn't exactly known for reaching out to people and he had been hurt by her actions, especially because he had always thought there was a special bond of trust between them.

However, Gibbs didn't regret having told the entire truth. He wanted a complete, true relationship with Ziva. One where he could fully be himself and not have to continuously curb his instinct. He wasn't going to settle for anything else. It was all or nothing, and if it turned out she couldn't accept what he was, then he would wipe her memory and never approach her again.

----------------------------------------------------

Please review! This story is very dear to me and I would love to see the number of reviews increase. Thank you!

**And remember to vote!!!**


	12. Chapter 6 Tony

**TO ALL READERS**: Last call for the smut poll! If you want it, you must let me know NOW! **I especially need to hear from the readers of the Gibbs/Tony and Gibbs/Jenny version!!! In both cases, the pro-smut and no-smut parties are even!!!** Funnily enough, the no smut readers don't leave reviews, but write PMs...are they afraid to be haunted by the pro-smut party? *grins*

To Jibbs lover, ncistonyziva, SLE, * (), Suzie, lot56: thank you for your votes and reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was in his basement, sitting on the floor with his back against the workbench and a bottle of bourbon at arm's reach.

After his visit with Bill, he hadn't returned to the office, but just called to say he was home if they needed him.

Tony had insisted to know if he was alright, and while Gibbs had answered that yes, he was and didn't like to be fussed over, he fully expected that one member of his team would stop by to check up on him. He just didn't know who would be brave enough to enter the lion's den given his current mood.

He sighed and took a sip of bourbon straight from the bottle. The liquid coursed down his throat, but for once it brought no pleasure to him. He knew it was another warm, rich, tasty liquid he longed for and nothing else would sate that thirst until he did what Bill had ordered and drank blood.

He closed his eyes as he wondered if he could bring himself to drink from one of his team, whomever was the one that would come to check up on him. Drinking from one of them would be better than drinking from a stranger, but it still troubled him.

The floorboards over his head creaked and Gibbs smirked. Right on time. He listened to the footfalls as he tried to guess who it was. They were too loud to be Ziva's, but too soft to be McGee's…His mood improved when he realized it had to be Tony, just a moment before the door of the basement was opened and the younger man appeared at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs stood up as Tony began to descend the steps.

"Boss," he said in greeting.

"DiNozzo," he replied with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"As if you didn't know some of us would drop by," Tony answered, walking closer and trying to assess his condition while not giving the impression of doing so.

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, I knew," he answered as he sat on the workbench, arms spread on the table top. "So tell me, did you draw the shortest straw?"

Tony flashed his smile as he walked to the boat and caressed the hull. "Nah, Boss, I decided to be the brave one and come here on my own will." His agent sobered and returned near him, "What is it, Gibbs? Does this case bother you very much?"

He nodded silently, as he looked how the dim lights of the basement made Tony's eyes shine like precious gems. He was very handsome in that moment and he felt a bout of longing course in his body.

Tony bent to pick up the bottle of bourbon from the floor and put it on the workbench. "I agree Boss, a serial killer that poses as a vampire is rather macabre, but it's really worse than Kyle Boone and his collection of cut tongues?"

Gibbs closed his eyes. He was so tired to hear people joke and make comments about vampire-wannabes. He wanted so badly to tell to everyone – or at least to Tony – what, who he really was. He needed to do it…and he would do it. In the end, if it didn't work out well, he would just erase the younger man's memory, as his people had done for centuries to preserve the secret of their existence.

Opening his eyes, he commented, "It wouldn't be worse if this guy was indeed a vampire-wannabe as you called him, DiNozzo, but the point is this one isn't faking anything."

Tony flashed his broad smile again, "That's good, Boss."

Gibbs rose to his feet and walked to stand in front of him. "I'm not joking, Tony," he said lowly and with intent. "Everyone knows – or, better, thinks they know – what vampires are or are not. They think they know because of the movies or Anne Rice's books, but only a few are aware of the sources Bran Stoker consulted when he wrote "Dracula" and started all the mumbo-jumbo vampire mythology."

"Well, I once read he based his novel on some Eastern European legends," Tony commented.

"True; but legends, usually, have a part of truth."

"Of course; some scholars suggest they were probably based on people suffering from porphyry."

"True again. But the point is that the tales about the_ Lamie_ and other blood-sucking creatures have existed since mankind started to hand down its knowledge with writing." Gibbs crossed his arms and walked back to stand with his hip perched on the workbench.

Tony snorted and shook his head, clearly amused. "Boss, I wouldn't ever imagined that a tough, non-nonsense Marine like you could be interested in such things. Abby? Sure. McGee? Probably. Me? A bit. But you? No way."

"A man must know where he comes from. If he doesn't, he can't know where he is heading," he replied softly.

"Boss? I really don't understand what you're trying to say," the younger man said, confused.

"Vampires do exist, Tony. They aren't the work of someone's overactive imagination. They have existed since mankind exists, a branch of the _Homo Sapiens_ that somehow evolved differently from the main strain. The real vampires aren't the creatures portrayed in books and movies. They don't fear garlic or the cross or the holy water—most of them are religious people that believe in God and go to church. They don't burn under the sun, and they do use mirrors to look at themselves when shaving or applying make up. They cannot be killed by an ash-tree stake or silver bullets or any other bullshit like that. The only way we can die is to bleed out before we can heal the damage done to our body. It's a rare occurrence, but it happens…More importantly," Gibbs said, looking straight at the other man, "even if vampires are born predators, we've evolved and have learned to control those urges along the centuries and we no longer go around killing people to drink their blood. We eat as humans do and we become anemic if we don't eat enough meat. Human blood is no longer something we need to survive, but something that allow us to live at our very best form. Drinking little sips of human blood help us to stay young or rejuvenate. It helps us to heal from injuries that are otherwise incurable. But we don't kill or harm our donors. However, sometimes, just as it happens with human serial killers, a monster is born, and it's one of them that killed Lt. Winters and the other five men around Washington."

He fell silent, watching warily as Tony came closer.

"Er…Boss…" his agent said softly, "do you realize that midway into your speech you stopped saying "they" and started saying "we"?"

"Yes."

Tony bit his lower lip as his gaze posed on the bourbon bottle. "Boss, tell me, how much Jack did you drink before I arrived?"

"I'm not drunk, DiNozzo—I'm a vampire." As he trailed off Gibbs raised his upper lip and bared his fangs, which he had let descend during his speech.

Tony's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head, as if he was denying what he was seeing. "Nice trick, Boss…but it's just a play of shadows and lights. I can't see well in this dim light…"

He raised a hand and suddenly the basement was flooded with light.

Tony's eyes widened even more as he looked at him and then at the lights above his head. "What did you do?"

Gibbs shook his shoulders. "Electromagnetic pulse—or at least I think this is how the scientists call it. To me it's just an ability I've got and one I don't especially like." He smirked, "Have you ever wondered why I don't use power tools and break so many cell phones?" Then he sobered again. "This is how the killer disabled the lights and the video cameras when he killed Lt. Winters and the other victims."

"I see," Tony said lowly.

They stood there, facing each other, and as silence fell over them, Gibbs thought the distance between them was getting wider by the moment. He was familiar with that sensation, it had happened in all his failed marriages. Most recently, it had happened in that very room, when he had caught Hollis listening to the tape Shannon and Kelly had sent him when he was in Kuwait. That night he had just sat down on the stairs and watched, ignoring the pleading look in Hollis' eyes, until she had bowed her head in defeat and walked away, from his house and from his life.

But this time he wasn't going to stay still and watch. He reached out with a hand, trying to close the gap between himself and Tony—and his heart constricted when the younger man quickly side stepped, avoiding his touch. He let his arm drop by his side and swallowed hard. He had his answer. DiNozzo was so scared or repulsed by him he didn't even want Gibbs to touch him. There would be no future together for them.

He turned around and, looking at the wall in front of him, he said flatly, "I can erase your memory Tony, and make you forget everything you heard and saw here. I swear I'll never approach you again as a vampire. You don't have to fear me."

"I don't fear you, Boss…well, no, I fear you when you are pissed off on the job, but…" the younger man laughed nervously. He paused for a moment, and when he continued, his voice sounded slightly uncertain. "This is a lot to take in, Gibbs. I need time to think about it and sort my thoughts out."

He nodded; it was a fair request. He turned around and leant back against the work bench, watching as Tony looked around the basement, his eyes settling on everything but him.

"Maybe you should go away and take a walk to clear your mind," he suggested.

Tony nodded eagerly, "I'll do that, Boss." He turned around and moved toward the stairs, but before he could put a foot on the first step, Gibbs stopped him.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"I've something else for you to ponder about."

"Oh?"

"I love you," he said simply and without preambles.

Tony's eyes widened almost comically. "What?" he croaked.

"I love you," Gibbs repeated. "I told you about myself because I hope to have a relationship with you." Not the most romantic of declarations, but he had needed to get it out.

Tony's mouth opened and his lips moved, but no words came out of it. For a trained interrogator like Gibbs there were many different emotions showing on the younger man's face and eyes, but at the same time he couldn't quite read them either. He wanted to think he had glimpsed a flash of pleasure at his declaration, but maybe he was just only seeing what he wanted to see.

"Go Tony, I'll be there when you feel ready to return," he said and the younger man nodded, quickly climbing the stairs and disappearing from his sight.

He walked to the workbench and sat down with a sigh. He didn't know what to think about the situation. This was only the second time he revealed his true nature to a human, and it had been probably too much to expect Tony would react as Shannon had.

Intellectually Gibbs knew the younger man needed time to sort out his thoughts, but emotionally, it had felt like a rejection when he had pulled away from his touch. He wasn't exactly known for reaching out to people and he had been hurt by Tony's actions.

However, Gibbs didn't regret having told the entire truth. He wanted a complete, true relationship with Tony. One where he could fully be himself and not have to continuously curb his instinct. He wasn't going to settle for nothing else. It was all or nothing, and if it turned out the other man couldn't accept what he was, then he would wipe his senior agent's memory and never approach him again.

----------------------------------------------------

Please review! This story is very dear to me and I would love to see the number of reviews increase. Thank you!

**And remember to vote!!!**


	13. Chapter 6 Jenny

**TO ALL READERS**: Last call for the smut poll! If you want it, you must let me know NOW! **I especially need to hear from the readers of the Gibbs/Tony and Gibbs/Jenny versions!!! In both cases, the pro-smut and no-smut parties are even!!!** Funnily enough, the no-smut readers don't leave reviews, but write PMs...are they afraid to be haunted by the pro-smut party? *grins*

To Jibbs lover, ncistonyziva, SLE, * (), Suzie, lot56: thank you for your votes and reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was in his basement, sitting on the floor with his back against the workbench and a bottle of bourbon at arm's reach.

After his visit with Bill, he hadn't returned to the office, but just called to say he was home if they needed him.

DiNozzo had insisted to know if he was alright, and while Gibbs had answered that yes, he was and didn't like to be fussed over, he fully expected that one member of his team would stop by to check up on him. He just didn't know who would be brave enough to enter the lion's den given his current mood.

He sighed and took a sip of bourbon straight from the bottle. The liquid coursed down his throat, but for once it brought no pleasure to him. He knew it was another warm, rich, tasty liquid he longed for and nothing else would sate that thirst until he did what Bill had ordered and drank blood.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he wondered if he could bring himself to drink from one of his team, whomever was the one that would come to check up on him. Drinking from one of them would be better than drinking from a stranger, but it still troubled him.

The floorboards over his head creaked and he smirked. Right on time. He listened to the footfalls and frowned. They were too soft to be DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky or Abby, who usually preferred to make sure he heard them, but too loud to be Ziva, who usually moved as a cat, even if she called him to alert it was her.

His frown deepened when he recognized the tell-tale tickling of high heeled shoes, a moment before the door of the basement was opened and Jenny appeared at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs stood up as she began to descend the steps.

"Jethro," she said in greeting. She wore the jacket and pants suit she had worn at the office, and she looked even more attractive now that she was so close.

"Jen," he replied, unable to hide his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay," she answered, walking closer and studying him with concerned eyes.

"Why I shouldn't be?" he quipped, as he sat on the workbench, arms spread on the table top.

Jenny shrugged. "I overheard a conversation between Tony, Ziva and Tim. They were concerned about you and were trying to decide who among them would have to face the "grey bear in his hollow"—these were Tony's exact words. So I decided to step in and told them I would come to check up on you. We all agreed it would be best for everyone involved. So, here I am—and I can see you aren't alright. What is it, Jethro?" She stepped closer. "Does your new case bother you?"

Gibbs nodded silently, as he looked how the dim lights of the basement made her hair shine like polished copper. She was so beautiful in that moment and he felt a bout of longing course in his body.

Jenny bent to pick up the bottle of bourbon from the floor and put it on the workbench. "I read the preliminary report: a serial killer that poses as a vampire. I don't deny it's macabre, but it is really worse than Kyle Boone and his collection of cut tongues?"

He closed his eyes. He was so tired to hear people joke and make comments about vampire-wannabes. He wanted so badly to tell everyone – or at least Jen – what, who he really was. He needed to do it…and he would do it. In the end, if it didn't work out well, he would just erase Jen's memory, as his kin had done for centuries to preserve the secret of their existence.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs commented, "It wouldn't be worse if this guy was indeed a vampire-wannabe as DiNozzo called him, but the point is this one isn't faking anything."

Jenny smirked, "Don't joke, Jethro."

He rose to his feet and walked to stand in front of her. "I'm not joking, Jen," he said lowly and with intent. "Everyone know – or, better, think they know – what vampires are or aren't. They think they know because of the movies or Anne Rice's books, but only a few are aware of the sources Bran Stoker consulted when he wrote "Dracula" and started all the mumbo-jumbo vampire mythology."

"Well, I once read he based his novel on some Eastern Europe's legends," she commented.

"True; but legends, usually, have a part of truth."

"Of course; some scholars suggest they were probably based on people suffering from porphyry."

"True again. But the point is that the tales about the Lamie and other blood-sucking creatures have existed since mankind started to hand down its knowledge with writing." Gibbs crossed his arms and walked back to stand with his hip perched on the workbench.

Jenny smiled and shook her head, clearly amused. "Jethro, I wouldn't ever imagined that a no-nonsense man like you could be interested in such things. Abby? Sure. McGee? Perhaps. Tony? Yes. But you—no way."

"A man must know where he comes from. If he doesn't, he can't know where he is heading," he replied softly.

"Jethro? I really don't understand what you are trying to say," Jenny said, confused.

"Vampires do exist, Jen. They aren't the work of someone's overactive imagination. They have existed since mankind exists, a branch of the _Homo Sapiens_ that somehow evolved differently from the main strain. The real vampires aren't the creatures portrayed in books and movies. They don't fear garlic or the cross or the holy water—most of them are religious people that believe in God and go to church. They don't burn under the sun, and they do use mirrors to look at themselves when shaving or applying make up. They cannot be killed by an ash-tree stake or silver bullets or any other crap like that. The only way we can die is to bleed out before we can heal the damage done to our body. It's a rare occurrence, but it happens…More importantly," Gibbs said, looking straight at her, "even if vampires are born predators, we've evolved and have learned to control those urges along the centuries and we no longer go around killing people to drink their blood. We eat as humans do and we become anemic if we don't eat enough meat. Human blood is no longer something we need to survive, but something that allow us to live at our very best form. Drinking little sips of human blood help us to stay young or rejuvenate. It helps us to heal from injuries that are otherwise incurable. But we don't kill or harm our donors. However, sometimes, just as it happens with the human serial killers, a monster is born, and it's one of them that killed Lt. Winters and the other five men around Washington."

Gibbs fell silent, watching warily as Jenny came closer.

"Jethro," she said softly, cautiously, "do you realize that midway into your speech you stopped saying "they" and started saying "we"?"

"Yes."

She bit her lower lip as her gaze posed on the opened bourbon bottle. "Jethro, I really think you aren't well. How much did you drink before I arrived?"

"I'm not drunk, Jen—I'm a vampire." As he trailed off Gibbs raised his upper lip and bared the fangs which he had let descend during his speech.

Jenny's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head, as if she was denying what she was seeing. "It's just a play of shadows and lights. I can't see well in this dim light…" It was like she was thinking aloud.

He raised a hand and suddenly the basement was flooded with light.

Her eyes widened even more as she looked at him and then at the lights above her head. "What did you do?"

Gibbs shook his shoulders. "Electromagnetic pulse—or at least I think this is what the scientists call it. To me it's just an ability I've got, and one I don't especially like." He smirked. "Have you ever wondered why I don't use power tools and break so many cell phones?" Then he sobered again. "This is how the killer disabled the lights and the video cameras when he killed Lt. Winters and the other victims."

"I see," Jenny said slowly.

They stood there, facing each other, and as silence fell over them, he thought the distance between them was getting wider by the moment. He was familiar with that sensation, it had happened in all his failed marriages. Most recently it had happened in this very room, when he had caught Hollis listening to the tape Shannon and Kelly had sent him when he was in Kuwait. That night he had just sat down on the stairs and watched; ignoring the pleading look in Hollis' eyes until she had bowed her head in defeat and walked away. From his house and from his life.

But this time Gibbs wasn't going to stay still and watch. He reached out with a hand, trying to close the gap between himself and Jenny—and his heart constricted when she quickly side stepped, avoiding his touch. He let his arm drop to his side and swallowed hard. He had his answer. She was so scared or repulsed by him she didn't even want him to touch her. There would be no future together for them. He turned around and, looking at the wall in front of him, said flatly, "I can erase your memory, Jenny, and make you forget everything you heard and saw here. I swear I'll never approach you again as a vampire. You don't need to fear me."

"I don't fear you, Jethro. It's just…" She paused for a moment, and when she continued, her voice sounded slightly uncertain. "This is a lot to take in. I need time to think about it and sort out my thoughts."

Gibbs nodded; it was a fair request. He turned around and leant back against the work bench, watching as she looked around the basement, her eyes settling on everything but him.

"Maybe you should take a walk," Gibbs suggested, since he knew she liked to take long strolls when she was bothered by something.

"It would probably for the best," she said as she turned around and moved toward the stairs. But before she could put a foot on the first step, he stopped her.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"I've something else for you to ponder."

"What is it, Jethro?"

"I love you," he said simply and without preambles.

Jenny's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you," Gibbs repeated.

Again, still, it didn't really matter.

Her mouth opened and her lips moved, but no words came out of it. To a trained interrogator like Gibbs there were many different emotions showing on her face and in her eyes. But at the same time he couldn't quite read them either. He wanted to think he had glimpsed a flash of pleasure at his declaration, but maybe he was just only seeing what he wanted to see.

"Go. I'll be here when you feel ready to return" he said. And she nodded, quickly climbing the stairs and disappearing from his sight.

He walked to the workbench and sat down with a sigh. He didn't know what to think about the situation. This was only the second time he revealed his true nature to a human, and it had been probably too much to expect Jenny would react as Shannon had. Intellectually Gibbs knew she needed time to sort out her thoughts. But emotionally it felt like a rejection when she had pulled away from his touch. He wasn't exactly known for reaching out to people and he had been hurt by her actions. However, he didn't regret having told the entire truth. He wanted a complete, true relationship with her. One where he could fully be himself and not have to continuously curb his instinct. He wasn't going to settle for anything else. It was all or nothing, and if it turned out she couldn't accept what he was then he would wipe her memory and never broach the subject again.

----------------------------------------------------

Please review! This story is very dear to me and I would love to see the number of reviews increase. Thank you!

**And remember to vote!!!**


	14. Chapter 7 Ziva

First of all, the pool is closed and the pro-smut party won for all versions! I hope you'll enjoy it! I certainly had fun writing it.

Thank you to C3, SLE, hhs18, ncistonyziva, * () Gabi, Heidi and Lot56 for reading, reviewing and voting! Gabi, you are not spamming at all!!! I love reviews, the more the better!!!

Needless to say, rating is now up to **M**!

----------------------------------

Time passed slowly as Gibbs worked on the boat and waited for Ziva's return, the slow, methodical moves helping him to dispel the tension.

The young woman had been gone for almost five hours when he heard the floorboard over his head creak. He cleaned his hands with a rag and circled the boat, watching as Ziva walked down the stairs.

Her expression was resolute, and Gibbs knew she had made a decision—but it remained to be seen if it was one he would like.

She stopped in front of him, a serious look on his face.

"Gibbs," she said.

"Yeah…" he replied, watching her warily. He still had no idea of what she was thinking and it was making him nervous.

Ziva took another step forward and before Gibbs could react, he was pulled into a brief but tight embrace.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, softly but confidently as she stepped back.

"No?"

"No. I fully admit what you said and showed me was very shocking, but I don't fear you. I've known you for three years and I trust you."

Gibbs nodded and relaxed a bit. So far, so good.

"As for the other matter…"

"Yes?" he prodded, needing to know what she though about his declaration of love.

Ziva smiled, a slow grin that started from her lips and spread on her face, finally reaching her eyes.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Ziva with surprise.

The love he had hoped to find with the younger woman was there, so clear in the brown eyes staring at him, that he wondered how he could have missed it.

Ziva raised her right index and ran it over the fangs Gibbs hadn't retracted since he had first let them descend, hours before. She moved her finger slowly, gently, as if she was familiarizing with the sharp edges of his teeth. Then she dropped her hand and stepped even closer, her brown eyes luminous and full of emotion.

"Jethro…" she whispered, voice full of barely contained emotions. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was born one, Ziva. Contrary to the myth, we cannot turn humans into vampires by draining their blood—we just kill them if we do that. We aren't 'undead' creatures, we are living, breathing people just as the humans are—we're just different." He took her small hand and put it on his chest, over his fast-beating heart.

She nodded, "So your parents are vampires too?"

"My mother was, but the vampire's heritage is dominant. The progeny of a vampire and a human is a full vampire too."

"Was?"

"She died when I was twelve, an incident in a saw-mill where she was working to bring home some extra money. One of the blades got loose and severed both of her femoral arteries…" Gibbs turned his head away, as he remembered the day his father had come to pick him up at school to give him the news.

How he had been lost! His Mom hadn't been just his mother, she had been the only vampire young Leroy knew aside from the blond killer that still haunted him in his nightmares.

Blessedly, she had left his father instructions about how to contact other vampires, and the day of his Mom's funeral Leroy had met William Hendricks for the first time and discovered he wasn't alone with his secret.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ziva asked, curious. "About this and…how you feel for me?"

Gibbs smirked, "It's not an easy thing to say. _Oh, David, by the way, there is something missing from your dossier: I'm a vampire…" _he shook his head. "The only human who knows I'm a vampire is my father—and now you. I never told any of my ex-wives."

She stared straight at him and murmured with quiet certainly, "Shannon knew it, yes? Was she a vampire too?"

"Yes, she knew, but no, she wasn't. Kelly was one…but when the car crash happened, she was still too young to know how to heal her body…I-I hadn't had the time to teach her how to do it…I was always away…" his voice died, as his never forgotten sense of guilt overwhelmed him.

Ziva wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around him and for the first time in a very long time, Gibbs let someone comfort him, instead of the other way around.

When he felt better, he raised his head from her neck, but her hand didn't fall away from his hair.

"Gibbs, you said before vampires drink blood to stay young…"

"Uh-uh."

"When was the last time you drank?" Ziva asked, tugging at his grey hair as if she wanted to make a point.

He smirked to himself. Always so perceptive, even when he would have preferred otherwise. "I've not drunk since Shannon died."

"17 years?"

"Almost 18."

"And this is also why the knee you injured in Kuwait has never completely healed…" she surmised.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

He slipped away from her arms and walked back to the workbench, where he drank a sip of bourbon to strengthen himself.

"Contrary to many vampires, who have no problem with drinking from any available donor, I'm not able to do it. For me, it has always been a very…intimate act, an experience I don't want to share with strangers I first must put in trance and then make forget what happened. Shannon… she never wanted me to put her in trance. From the first moment I told her what I was, she let me drink from her, baring her throat with a trust that has always taken my breath away…"

Gibbs blinked his eyes, and noticed Ziva was looking at him in an intent, almost rapt way.

"I told you I trust you, Jethro," she breathed, her voice like a caress on his hyper sensitized body, "drink from me…"

"Ziva…" he said in an almost strangled voice, as his heart pounded in his chest, "do you realize what are you offering?"

"Yes. I'm offering myself…all of myself…my blood, my body, my love." She took a step closer, so now they were so near they were breathing the same air. "I love you, Jethro. I've loved you for a long time, never daring to hope that one day my feelings would be reciprocated. I want you too... Do you…do you want me?"

Gibbs couldn't resist the plea in her voice or the needs of his body and heart. Suddenly the love he had buried for so long overwhelmed him.

He took a step forward and pulled the younger man against him. "God Ziver, I want you so badly…"

"Then take me…"

His groin tightened with desire at her words. He had the urge to push her back and take her against his boat, but he wanted something more for their first time together.

So he bent down and, not giving a damn about his knee, he swept Ziva into his arms and moved toward the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to climb the steps, their burning eyes never breaking contact.

They made their trip to his bedroom in silence, their hurried breathing the only sound breaking the stillness of the house.

When they reached his room, Gibbs walked inside and closed the door with his hip, before setting Ziva down. Only then did he do what he had been dying to do for weeks. He took her face between his hands, tilted her head up and kissed her-- but not before taking the time to retract his fangs. He loved to kiss with his fangs down, but he had to be cautious when he did it, in order not to nick his lover's lips or tongue, and tonight he was too needy to be that careful.

Ziva surrendered into his embrace, soft and welcoming as he pressed his tongue between her lips.

She made her own satisfied sound as his probing flesh moved across her teeth, delicately stroking her mouth. His hands moved restlessly against her back for a moment, ending at last on the swell of her bottom and crushing her forward against his erection.

Gibbs sighed at the sensations aroused by the brief contact. Every fibre of his body seemed to be yearning toward Ziva, but he tried to resist both the needs of his flesh and the call of his vampire nature… he didn't want to rush.

They separated due to the need to breath, and she used that pause to press passionate kisses along his neck and then, when it was covered, moving across his collarbone and along his chest.

He moaned and brought her face up for another long, passionate kiss. Unable to resist a moment more, he began to undress her, trying hard not to rip or break her shirt with his suddenly clumsy fingers. Why did that damn thing have to have so many buttons?

Ziva noticed his predicament and smirked, "Let me do it…"

She quickly got rid of her shirt, as Gibbs stood there, watching as her olive-toned bare skin was revealed to him.

As she bent to take off her shoes she looked at his still clothed form and said, teasingly, "What are you waiting for? I want to watch too."

He smirked and raised his arms, removing his t-shirt and throwing it on a chair, soon followed by his sweat pants and socks. By the time he stood in front of Ziva clad only in his boxers, she was naked, but for her bra and panties.

Slowly, as the predator that was the core of his nature, he prowled toward her, making her move back toward the bed, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Almost hypnotized, her eyes never losing contact with his, Ziva sat down on the bed and scooted back on the mattress, as he fell on his hands and knees and followed her.

Only when she was in the middle of the bed did she smile and recline, opening her arms to welcome his weight atop of her.

Gibbs settled over her, making sure not to crush her, as he lowered his head and took her lips in a heavy, demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth, ravaging and possessive.

When he finally broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily. He could feel Ziva's heart hammer wildly as he deftly unfastened her bra and threw it away. He smiled a lopsided grin as he eyed her heaving breasts, her nipples already stiff with arousal, begging for the touch of his mouth.

He lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, relishing in the gasp she let out as he swirled his tongue around the hard nub.

Her moans became louder as Gibbs turned his attention to the other nipple and while he was at it, his hand strayed down her body, and slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, unceremoniously tearing them apart.

"Jethro!" Ziva exclaimed, but there was no protest in her voice, just raw need. The same need he felt as his fingers found their way between her legs. He needed to know she was ready for him, for he was aware he had almost reached his breaking point.

A relieved moan escaped his lips as he found her warm, open and wet, ready to welcome him.

He rose on his knees and quickly freed his erection from his boxers, then reached for his bedside table and fished inside the top drawer in search of a condom.

"No need…" Ziva murmured, her hand wrapping around his wrist and bringing it back to her body.

Gibbs nodded and settled back between her spread legs, as she raised her hips to accommodate him better.

Unable to wait a moment more, he thrust his hips and sheathed himself to the hilt inside her, throwing his head back with a growl of triumph. His fangs descended again and for the first time since he had last been with Shannon, he didn't rush to retract them.

Ziva dug her nails into his upper arms and he used every ounce of his force of will to prevent himself from losing his control.

For what seemed an eternity they remained there, as if poised at the edge of an abyss that threatened to devour them. Then, slowly, tentatively, they relaxed in each other's arms, and he started moving carefully, with long, slow strokes that had him retreating from her body then plunging deeply back into her. She raised her long legs and locked them around his waist, taking him more completely, her burning eyes silently urging him to go deeper and deeper.

Gibbs increased the rhythm of his thrusts and soon he was panting as heavily as Ziva, lost as he was in a pleasure that he had not felt in far too long.

"Jethro!" Ziva suddenly cried, as she tightened almost painfully around him and threw her head back against the pillow.

At the sight of her shuddering body and bare throat, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He surged forward one last time and bit her on her neck, his sharp fangs breaking her skin. His climax hit him at the same moment her blood flooded into his mouth and he moaned aloud at the ecstasy coursing in his body.

He then let go of her throat and collapsed exhausted over her heaving breasts, holding her as tightly as he could.

After a while Gibbs felt Ziva's trembling hand caress his sweaty hair and he raised his head to look at her.

"Wow," she whispered when they eyes locked, a lazy, satisfied smile spreading on her face. "This was really intense…"

He smiled back and lowered his head to lick the wound on her neck, using his saliva to stop the bleeding and heal the skin.

When he was done, he slowly pulled back from Ziva's body and collapsed on the mattress at his lover's side. She rose on an elbow and looked down at him, her index finger caressing his still exposed fangs.

"I like you like this," she murmured, her gaze intent. "It's what you really are and I feel privileged you allow me to see it."

"No more privileged than I feel because you allow me to be fully myself with you." A moment of pause, then Gibbs added. "I hope you know I love you, Ziva. This isn't a one time thing."

She nodded, and smiled. "I know, Jethro. I wouldn't be here, in this bed, if I didn't know it. And I trust you know I love you, too."

"Yep—I know."

"Good. And now, I need to sleep…I have to work tomorrow, and I've a slave driver of Boss who won't be very sympathetic if I arrive to the office with bags under my eyes…" Ziva said, reclining on the bed, facing him with a happy smile on her face.

Gibbs grinned and murmured, closing his eyes, "Sleep, Ziver…"

"On it, Jethro…"

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews..._please._..:)


	15. Chapter 7 Tony

First of all, the pool is closed and the pro-smut party won for all versions! I hope you'll enjoy it! I certainly had fun writing it.

Thank you to C3, SLE, hhs18, ncistonyziva, * () Gabi, Heidi and Lot56 for reading, reviewing and voting! Gabi, you are not spamming at all!!! I love reviews, the more the better!!!

Needless to say, rating is now up to **M**!

----------------------------------

Time passed slowly as Gibbs worked on the boat and waited for Tony's return, the slow, methodical moves helping him to dispel the tension.

The younger man had been gone for almost five hours when Gibbs heard the floorboard over his head creak. He cleaned his hands with a rag and circled the boat, watching as Tony walked down the stairs.

His expression was resolute, and Gibbs knew he had made a decision—but it remained to be seen if it was one he would like.

Tony stopped in front of him, a serious look on his face.

"Boss," he said.

"Yeah…" Gibbs he, watching him warily. He still had no idea of what the other man was thinking and it was making him nervous.

Tony took another step forward and before he could react, he was pulled into a brief but tight embrace.

"I'm not afraid of you," his agent said, softly but confidently as he stepped back.

"No?"

"No. I fully admit what you said and showed me was very shocking, but I don't fear you. I've known you for seven years and I trust you."

Gibbs nodded and relaxed a bit. So far, so good.

"As for the other matter…"

"Yes?" he prodded, needing to know what the younger man though about his declaration of love.

Tony smiled, a slow grin that started from his lips and spread on his face, finally reaching his eyes.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat as he watched at him with surprise.

The love he had hoped to find with the younger man was there, so clear in the green eyes staring at him, that he wondered how he could have missed it.

Tony raised his right thumb and ran it over the fangs Gibbs hadn't retracted since he had first let them descend, hours before. He moved his thumb slowly, gently, as if he was familiarizing with the sharp edges of his teeth. Then he dropped his hand and stepped even closer, his green eyes luminous and full of emotion.

"Boss…" Tony whispered, voice full of barely contained emotions. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was born one, Tony. Contrary to the myth, we cannot turn humans into vampires by draining their blood—we just kill them if we do that. We aren't 'undead' creatures, we are living, breathing people just as the humans are—we're just different." He took his hand and put it on his chest, over his fast-beating heart.

Tony nodded, "So your parents are vampires too?"

"My mother was, but the vampire's heritage is dominant. The progeny of a vampire and a human is a full vampire too."

"Was?"

"She died when I was twelve, an incident in a saw-mill where she was working to bring home some extra money. One of the blades got loose and severed both of her femoral arteries…" Gibbs turned his head away, as he remembered the day his father had come to pick him up at school to give him the news.

How he had been lost! His Mom hadn't been just his mother, she had been the only vampire young Leroy knew aside from the blond killer that still haunted him in his nightmares.

Blessedly, she had left his father instructions about how to contact other vampires, and the day of his Mom's funeral Leroy had met William Hendricks for the first time and discovered he wasn't alone with his secret.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tony asked, curious. "About this and…how you feel for me?"

Gibbs smirked, "It's not an easy thing to say. _Oh, DiNozzo, by the way, I forgot to tell you something when I hired you: I'm a vampire …" _he shook his head. "The only human knowing I'm a vampire is my father—and now you. I never told to any of my ex-wives."

Tony looked straight at him and murmured with quiet certainly, "I'm sure Shannon knew it. Was she a vampire too?"

"Yes, she knew, but no, she wasn't. Kelly was one…but when the car crash happened, she was still too young to know how to heal her body…I-I hadn't had the time to teach her how to do it…I was always away…" his voice died, as his never forgotten sense of guilt overwhelmed him.

Tony wrapped his arms around him and for the first time in a very long time, Gibbs let someone comfort him, instead of the other way around.

When he felt better, he raised his head from Tony's neck, but the younger man's hand didn't fall away from his hair.

"Boss, you said before vampires drink blood to stay young…"

"Uh-uh."

"When it was the last time you drank?" Tony asked, tugging at his grey hair as if he wanted to make a point.

He smirked to himself. Always so perceptive, even when he would have preferred otherwise. "I've not drunk since Shannon died."

"17 years?"

"Almost 18."

"And this is also why the knee you injured in Kuwait has never completely healed…" Tony surmised.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

He slipped away from Tony's arms and walked back to the workbench, where he drank a sip of bourbon to strengthen himself.

"Contrary to many vampires, who have no problem with drinking from any available donor, I'm not able to do it. For me, it has always been a very…intimate act, an experience I don't want to share with strangers I first must put in trance and then make forget what happened. Shannon… she never wanted me to put her in trance. From the first moment I told her what I was, she let me drink from her, baring her throat with a trust that has always taken my breath away…"

Gibbs blinked his eyes, and noticed the other man was looking at him in an intent, almost rapt way.

"I told you I trust you, Jethro," he breathed, his voice like a caress on his hyper sensitized body, "drink from me…"

"Tony…" Gibbs said in an almost strangled voice, as his heart pounded in his chest, "do you realize what are you offering?"

"Yes. I'm offering myself…all of myself…my blood, my body, my love," he took a step closer, so now they were so near they were breathing the same air. "I love you, Boss, I've for a long time, never daring to hope that one day my feelings would be reciprocated. I want you... Do you…do you want me?"

Gibbs couldn't resist the plea in his voice or the needs of his body and heart. Suddenly the love he had buried for so long overwhelmed him.

He took a step forward and pulled the younger man against him. "God Tony, I want you so badly…"

"Then take me…"

Gibbs' groin tightened with desire at Tony' words, and he had the urge to push the younger man against his boat and take him now and then. However, he controlled himself, because he first wanted to make something clear with his soon to be lover.

"Tony, I need to tell you something before we continue. While I'm dominant in the bedroom, I'm not in that BDSM shit."

Tony frowned, as if he was confused by his words, then grinned broadly. "Boss, I've always known you would be an exclusive top if we ever came to this, no need to tell me that. It's fine for me, but I warn you, I can be a pushy bottom." The younger man then sobered, "However this little speech makes me wonder what kind of guys you've been with if you feel the need to tell me you aren't in the 'BDSM shit', as you called it. I mean, BDSM isn't exactly something common, most guys I know freak out at the mere mention of it."

Gibbs shrugged, "Don't know what guys _you_ know, but the few times _I_'ve been at clubs, I managed to attract only men what wanted me to _play_ with them. I want a lover, not someone I've to beat into submission, even if they're asking for it. I've seen and inflicted too much pain in my life as it is, I don't need or want it in the bedroom too."

Tony shook his head and replied, "First of all, Boss, let me say this: what the hell of clubs did you visit?" Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but the younger man was quicker, "Not all the gay clubs are like that. Trust me, most guys go there to find a lover, not a Dom. I should say I'm sorry your experiences were so bad…but I can't. 'Cause, had they been good, maybe you would have found someone else, and we wouldn't be here now."

Silence fell over them as they looked at each other, each of them waiting for the other to make a move.

Gibbs decided he didn't want their first time to happen in the basement. So he started walking toward the stairs, reaching out with his arm when he passed by Tony.

The younger man grinned shyly, and took the offered hand, following him upstairs.

They made their trip to his bedroom in silence, their hurried breathing the only sound breaking the stillness of the house.

When they reached his room, Gibbs did what he had been wanting to do for weeks. He took Tony's face between his hands, tilted his head down and kissed him-- but not before taking the time to retract his fangs. He loved to kiss with his fangs down, but he had to be cautious when he did it, in order not to nick his lover's lips or tongue, and tonight he was too needy to be that careful.

The younger man surrendered into his embrace, soft and welcoming as he pressed his tongue between his lips.

Tony made a satisfied sound as the probing flesh moved across his teeth, delicately stroking his mouth. Gibbs' hands moved restlessly against the younger man's back for a moment, ending at last on the swell of his ass and crushing him forward against his erection.

Gibbs sighed at the sensations aroused by the brief contact. Every fiber of his body seemed to be yearning toward Tony, but he tried to resist both the needs of his flesh and the call of his vampire nature… he didn't want to rush.

They separated due to the need to breath, and Tony used that pause to press passionate kisses along his neck and then, when it was covered, moving across his collarbone and along his chest.

Gibbs moaned and brought Tony's face up for another long, deep kiss. Then, unable to resist a moment more, he began to undress the younger man, trying hard not to rip or break his expensive looking suit and shirt with his suddenly clumsy fingers. Why had that damn thing to have so many buttons?

The younger man noticed his predicament and grinned, "Let me do it…"

He quickly got rid of his jacket and shirt, as he stood there, watching as the bare skin of his chest was revealed to him.

As Tony bent to take off his shoes, he looked at Gibbs' still clothed form and said, teasingly, "What are you waiting for? I want to watch too."

He smirked and raised his arms, removing his t-shirt and throwing it on a chair, soon followed by his sweat pants and socks. By the time he stood in front of Tony clad only in his boxers, the younger man was naked, but for his briefs.

Slowly, as the predator he was in the core of his nature, he prowled over Tony, making the younger man step back, until his legs hit the edge of the bed.

Almost hypnotized, his eyes never losing contact with his own, Tony sat down on the bed and scooted backward on the mattress, as Gibbs fell on his hands and knees and followed him.

Only when Tony was in the middle of the bed, he smiled and reclined, opening his arms to welcome Gibbs' weight atop of him.

He settled over his lover, lowered his head and took the younger man's lips in a heavy, demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting deeply into his mouth, ravaging and possessive.

When he finally broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily. Gibbs could feel Tony's heart hammer wildly as he smirked up at him. A strange light flashed in the younger man's eyes, a second before he wrapped his arms around his back and rolled them over, inverting their positions.

Gibbs sank back into the soft embrace of the mattress, smiling up at Tony's face. The younger man's gaze was locked with his, the sparkle in those green depths hovering somewhere between affectionate and awed.

The amused grin was still firmly planted on Tony's face as he roved over the broad expanse of his chest. Each millimeter of skin, each imperfection, and each visible scar was memorized, slowly and attentively.

The younger man's gaze locked with his once more, teasing without words or touch. Gibbs met the challenge, staring back relentlessly until he couldn't hold back his own grin. He cocked an eyebrow in inquiry, waiting.

Leaning down, Tony hovered mere inches above his face, his grin broadening. "I have waited for so long, Boss, let me enjoy this moment." Then he lowered his head and captured Gibbs' mouth in a deep kiss.

He groaned at the pressure Tony was applying against his erection and, moving quickly, he flipped his new lover on his back, returning them to their previous position.

He rose to his knees and removed his boxers, throwing them in a corner before doing the same with his lover's briefs. Once naked, Gibbs lowered himself again over Tony, enjoying the sensations of their chests and hard cocks pressing together.

Gibbs shifted slightly and bent his head forward to capture one of Tony's nipples between his lips, sucking and lightly biting it.

"Oh, yes!" the younger man cried, arching his back sharply. He shuddered and keened softly as he proceeded to tease the tiny nub with his tongue. Obviously Tony was extremely sensitive here, something that Gibbs stored in his mind for future reference.

Taking full advantage of his position, he teased both of his lover's nipples. Tony writhed shamelessly, the confident, cocky man he knew reduced to a puddle of trembling flesh. His hands wandered aimlessly over Gibbs' arms and shoulders, needing to touch, but not demanding more than what he was already offering.

When Gibbs reached between their bodies, his hand fisting around Tony's cock, the younger man practically lifted both of them off the bed.

He smirked, pleased with himself, but let go of his prize, as his lover panted beneath him.

"So close Boss…" Tony man gasped, "…need you inside soon…"

He nodded; he too was reaching the end of his endurance, and he knew they would have to wait another time to take this slowly.

Gibbs rose on his knees and reached for his bedside table, opening the drawer and fishing for a condom and the bottle of lube he had bought with the hope, one day, he would be able to use it with Tony.

He opened the bottle and screwed a nice amount of gel on his fingers, before tossing the lube away, an action that caused Tony to laugh.

"I see someone is getting impatient here…" the young man commented, as he bent his knees and pulled them back against his chest.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked, referring to the position the younger man had chosen.

"Positive. I want to see your face."

He used his fingers to prepare Tony, listening avidly to the sounds the younger man made as he was slowly and carefully stretched.

When he was satisfied his lover was ready, Gibbs removed his fingers, wiped them clean with the sheet and retrieved the condom. He was about to break the foil when Tony's hand grabbed his wrist.

"No need for that," the younger man whispered. "If I got your speech right, you can't catch or transmit anything."

Gibbs nodded, pleased by the idea he would be able to join with Tony without any barrier between them.

He finally positioned himself between his lover'slegs and began to slide inside the hot tightness, one slow millimeter at a time.

Bracing himself on shaky arms, Gibbs leaned over Tony's body, blue eyes locked with green ones as he pressed forward into the welcoming heat, until he was inside to the hilt. His fangs descended again and, for the first time since he had last been with Shannon, he didn't hurry to retract them.

"Oh yes…there…" Tony breathed as he retracted a little and thrust in again. Gibbs took the hint, and as the perfectionist Marine he was, he started thrusting faster, making sure to hit Tony's prostate with each stroke.

They moved together with determination, rocking and grinding, and Gibbs groaned deeply in his chest when he saw Tony reach between them to take himself in hand, stroking in time to his thrusts.

A few moments later, the younger man's back arched sharply and he cried out as he came, shooting warm seed against Gibbs' belly, and throwing his head back against the pillow.

At the sight of his shuddering body and bare throat, Gibbs couldn't contain himself anymore. He surged forward one last time and bit Tony on the neck, his sharp fangs breaking the younger man's skin.

His climax hit him at the same moment Tony's blood flooded into his mouth and Gibbs moaned aloud at the ecstasy coursing in his body.

He then let go of his throat and collapsed exhausted over his lover's heaving chest, holding his lover as tightly as he could.

After a while Gibbs felt Tony's trembling hand caress his sweaty hair and he raised his head to look at him.

"Wow," Tony whispered when their eyes locked, a lazy, satisfied grin spreading on his face. "This was really intense, Boss."

Gibbs smiled back and lowered his head to lick the wound on his lover's neck, using his saliva to stop the bleeding and heal the skin.

When he was done, he slowly pulled back from Tony's body and collapsed on the mattress at his lover's side. The younger rose on an elbow and looked down at Gibbs, his thumb caressing his still exposed fangs.

"I like you like this, Jethro," he murmured, his gaze intent. "It's what you really are and I feel privileged you allow me to see it."

"No more privileged than I feel because you allow me to be fully myself with you." A moment of pause, then Gibbs added. "I hope you know I love you Tony. This isn't a one time thing."

Tony nodded. "I know, Jethro. I wouldn't be here, in this bed, if I didn't know it. And I trust you know I love you too."

"Yep—I know."

"Good. And now, I need to sleep…I have to work tomorrow, and I've a slave driver of Boss who won't be very sympathetic if I arrive to the office with bags under my eyes…" Tony said, reclining on the bed, facing him with a happy smile on his face.

Gibbs grinned and murmured, closing his eyes, "Sleep, DiNozzo…"

"On it, Boss…"

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews..._please._..:)


	16. Chapter 7 Jenny

First of all, the pool is closed and the pro-smut party won for all versions! I hope you'll enjoy it! I certainly had fun writing it.

Thank you to C3, SLE, hhs18, ncistonyziva, * () Gabi, Heidi and Lot56 for reading, reviewing and voting! Gabi, you are not spamming at all!!! I love reviews, the more the better!!!

Needless to say, rating is now up to **M**!

----------------------------------

Time passed slowly as Gibbs worked on the boat and waited for Jenny's return; the slow, methodical movement helping to dispel the tension. She had been gone for almost five hours when he heard the floorboard over his head creak. He cleaned his hands with a rag and circled the boat, watching as she walked down the stairs.

Her expression was resolute, and Gibbs knew she had made a decision—but it remained to be seen if it was one he would like. She stopped in front of him, a serious look on her face.

"Jethro," she said.

"Yeah…" Gibbs replied, watching her warily. He still had no idea what she was thinking, and it was making him nervous.

Jenny took another step forward and before he could react, he was pulled into a brief but tight embrace.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, softly but confidently as she stepped back.

"No?"

"No. I fully admit what you said and showed me was very shocking, but I don't fear you. I've known you for a long time, and I trust you."

Gibbs nodded and relaxed a bit. So far so good.

"As for the other matter…"

"Yes?" he prodded, needing to know what she though about his confession.

Jenny smiled, a slow grin that started from her lips and spread over her face, finally reaching her eyes.

"I love you too, Jethro. I never stopped loving you," she murmured.

She raised her right index finger and ran it over the fangs Gibbs had not retracted since he had let them descend hours before. She moved her finger slowly, gently, as if she was familiarizing herself with the sharp edges of his teeth.

Then she dropped her hand and whispered, "Jethro…", her voice full of wonder.

He took a step forward and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest, as he buried his nose into her hair.

Jenny then took a step back and looked into his eyes. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"I was born one. Contrary to the myth, we can't turn humans into vampires by draining their blood—we just kill them if we do that. We aren't 'undead' creatures, we're living, breathing people just as the humans are—we're just different." He took her small hand and put it on his chest, over his fast-beating heart.

She nodded, "So your parents are vampires?"

"My mother was, but the vampire's heritage is dominant. The progeny of a vampire and a human is a full vampire too."

"Was?"

"She died when I was twelve, an incident in a saw-mill where she was working—one of the blades got loose and severed both of her femoral arteries…" Gibbs turned his head away, as he remembered how his father had come to pick him up at school to give him the news.

How he had been lost! His Mom hadn't been just his mother, she had been the only vampire young Leroy knew aside the blond killer that still haunted his nightmares. Blessedly, she had left his father instructions about how to contact other vampires, and the day of his Mon's funeral Leroy had met William Hendricks for the first time and discovered he wasn't alone with his secret.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jenny asked softly.

He smirked, "It's not an easy thing to say. _'Oh, darling, by the way, I forgot to tell you something: I'm a vampire'_…" he shook his head. "The only human knowing I'm a vampire is my father—and now you. I never told to any of my ex-wives."

She looked straight at him and murmured with quiet certainly, "I'm sure Shannon knew it. Was a she a vampire too?"

"Yes, she knew, but no, she wasn't. Kelly was one…but when the car crash happened, she was still too young to know how to heal her body…I-I hadn't had the time to teach her how to do it…I was always away…" Gibbs' voice died, as his never forgotten sense of guilt overwhelmed him.

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and this time she lead his head to rest against her body, as she rubbed his back and caressed his hair.

When he calmed down, he raised his head from her neck, but her hand didn't fall away from his hair.

"Jethro, you said before vampires drink blood to stay young…"

"Uh-uh."

"When it was the last time you drank?" she asked, tugging at his grey hair as she wanted to make a point.

Gibbs smirked to himself. Always so perceptive, even when he would have preferred differently. "I've not drunk since Shannon died."

"17 years?"

"Almost 18."

"And this is also why the knee you injured in Kuwait has never completely healed…" Jenny surmised.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

He slipped away from her arms and walked back to the workbench, where he drank a sip of bourbon to strengthen himself.

"Contrary to many vampires, who have no problem with drinking from any available donor, I'm not able to do it. For me, it has always been a very…intimate act, an experience I don't want to share with strangers I first must put in trance and then make forget what happened. Shannon… she never wanted me to put her in trance. From the first moment I told her what I was, she let me drink from her, baring her throat with a trust that has always taken my breath away…" he blinked his eyes to dispel his unshed tears, and noticed Jenny was looking at him in an intent, almost fanatical way.

"I trust you, Jethro," she breathed, her voice like a caress on his hyper sensitized body, "drink from me…"

"Jen…" Gibbs said in an almost strangled voice, as his heart pounded in his chest. "Do you realize what are you offering?"

"Yes. I'm offering myself…all of myself…my blood, my body, my love." she took a step closer, so now they were so near they were breathing the same air. "I want you, Jethro…I've always wanted you. Do you…do you want me?"

Gibbs couldn't resist the plea in her voice or the needs of his body and heart. Suddenly, nine years of separation became impossible to bear a second more, as the love buried for so long overwhelmed him.

He took a step forward and pulled her against him. "God Jen, I want you so badly…"

"Then take me…"

His groin tightened with desire at her words. He had the urge to push her back and take her against his boat, but he wanted something more for their first time together after so many years apart.

So he bent down and, not giving a damn about his knee, he swept Jenny into his arms and moved toward the stair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to climb then steps, their burning eyes never breaking their contact.

They made their trip to his bedroom in silence, their hurried breathing the only sound breaking the stillness of the house.

When they reached his room, Gibbs walked inside and closed the door with his hip, before setting Jenny down. Only then he did what he had been dying to do for weeks. He took her face between his hands, tilted her head up and kissed her-- but not before taking the time to retract his fangs. He loved to kiss with his fangs down, but he had to be cautious when he did it, in order not to nick his lover's lips or tongue, and tonight he was too needy to be that careful.

Jenny surrendered into his embrace, soft and welcoming as he pressed his tongue between her lips.

She made her own satisfied sound as his probing flesh moved across her teeth, delicately stroking her mouth. Gibbs' hands moved restlessly against her back for a moment, ending at last on the swell of her bottom and crushing her forward against his erection.

He sighed at the sensations aroused by the brief contact. Every fibre of his body seemed to be yearning toward Jenny, but he tried to resist both the needs of his flesh and the call of his vampire nature… he didn't want to rush.

They separated due to the need to breath, and Jenny used that pause to press passionate kisses along his neck and then, when it was covered, moving across his collarbone and along his chest.

Gibbs moaned and brought her face up for another long, passionate kiss. Then, unable to resist a moment more, he began to undress Jenny, trying hard not to rip or break her expensive looking suit with his suddenly clumsy fingers. Why had that damn thing to have so many buttons?

She noticed his predicament and smirked, "Let me do it…"

She quickly got rid of her jacket and shirt, as he stood there, watching as her bare skin was revealed to him.

As Jenny bent to take off her shoes she looked at his still clothed form and said, teasingly, "What are you waiting for? I want to watch too."

Gibbs smirked and raised his arms, removing his t-shirt and throwing it on a chair, soon followed by his sweat pants and socks. By the time he stood in front of Jenny clad only in his boxers, she was naked, but for her lacy bra and panties.

Slowly, as the predator he was in the core of his nature, he prowled over her, making her back toward the bed, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Almost hypnotized, her eyes never losing contact with his, Jenny sat down on the bed and scooted back on the mattress, as he fell on his hands and knees and followed her.

Only when she was in the middle of the bed, she smiled and reclined, opening her arms to welcome his weight atop of her.

Gibbs settled over her, making sure not to crush her, as he lowered his head and took her lips in a heavy, demanding kiss, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth, ravaging and possessive.

When he finally broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily. He could feel Jenny's heart hammered wildly as he deftly unfastened her bra and threw it away. He smiled a lopsided grin as he eyed her heaving breasts, her nipples already stiff with arousal, and begging for the touch of his mouth.

Gibbs lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, relishing in the gasp she let out as he swirled his tongue around the hard nub.

Her moans became louder as he turned his attention to the other nipple and while he was at it, his hand strayed down her body, and slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, unceremoniously tearing them apart.

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed, but there was no protest in her voice, just raw need. The same need he felt as his fingers found their way between her legs. He needed to know she was ready for him, for he was aware he had almost reached his breaking point.

A relieved moan escaped his lips as he found Jenny warm, open and wet, ready to welcome him.

He rose on his knees and quickly freed his erection from his boxers, then reached for his bedside table and fished inside the top shelf in search of a condom.

"No need…" Jenny murmured, her hand wrapping around his wrist and bringing it back on her body.

Gibbs nodded and settled back between her spread legs, as she raised her hips to accommodate him better.

Unable to wait a moment more, he thrust his hips and sheathed himself to the hilt inside her, throwing his head back with a growl of triumph. His fangs descended again and for the first time since he had last been with Shannon, he didn't rush to retract them.

Jenny dug her nails in his upper arms and Gibbs used every ounce of his force of will to prevent himself from losing his control.

For what seemed an eternity they remained there, as if poised at the edge of an abyss that threatened to devour them. Then, slowly, tentatively, they relaxed in each other's arms, and he started moving carefully, with long, slow strokes that had him retreating from her body then plunging deeply back into her. She raised her long legs and locked them around his waist, taking him more completely, her burning eyes silently urging him to go deeper and deeper.

Gibbs increased the rhythm of his thrusts and soon he was panting as heavily as Jenny, lost as he was in a pleasure that he had not felt in far too long.

"Jethro!" she suddenly cried, as she tightened almost painfully around him and threw her head back against the pillow.

At the sight of her shuddering body and bare throat, Gibbs couldn't contain himself anymore. He surged forward one last time and bit her on her neck, his sharp fangs breaking her skin. His climax hit him at the same moment her blood flooded into his mouth and he moaned aloud at the ecstasy coursing in his body.

He then let go of her throat and collapsed exhausted over her heaving breasts, holding her as tightly as he could.

After a while he felt her trembling hand caress his sweaty hair and he raised his head to look at her.

"Wow," Jenny whispered when they eyes locked, a lazy, satisfied smile spreading on her face. "This was really intense…"

Gibbs smiled back and lowered his head to lick the wound on her neck, using his saliva to stop the bleeding and heal the skin.

As he did so he noticed something he had missed when he had bitten her. Her blood, while still being rich and wonderful, had a bitter aftertaste. It took him a moment to understand what it meant, and when he did, he felt his heart tighten with worry.

"Jen," Gibbs murmured, "why are you taking heavy doses of drugs?" He saw she was about to protest, so he pressed on. "Don't deny it, I can taste them in your blood."

The happy look on Jenny's face was replaced by an anguished expression, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I- I'm dying, Jethro. Ducky said I have a year…perhaps eighteen months…I'm sorry…" She turned her head away, and she would have probably rolled on her side if he hadn't still been atop of her.

Gibbs used his hand to oblige her to turn her head and face him again. "Look at me, Jenny," he commanded softly.

She raised her anguished eyes and he smiled down at her. "I can heal you," he said fiercely.

"W-what?"

"My blood…it can heal you. It can cure your illness and lengthen your life…if you want it," he fell silent, withholding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Jenny tilted her head, perplexed but hopeful, "A transfusion?"

"No, not so much. Just a little bit…but you must drink it directly from me, as I just did from you."

She grimaced. "It's…It's-"

"Disgusting. I know it's so for most humans—but it's the only way. Are you willing to try?"

"I was thinking of "weird", not "disgusting"…not with you. And yes, I'm willing to do it."

Gibbs brought his left wrist to his mouth, biting it with his fangs. It was something he had done once or twice in the past, dripping some blood in the mouth of unconscious or delirious wounded Marines to keep them alive as they waited for rescue, but it had never felt like this. Now he was going to give his blood to save the woman he loved, the woman that, by loving him, had already saved him in return.

He put his bleeding wrist over Jenny's mouth and watched, eyes darkening with desire, as her tongue slid past her lips to touch his skin and cautiously his blood.

"You taste sweet," she said, surprised, before she put her open mouth against his wrist and sucked all the blood pouring from the wound.

When the blood started to coagulate, Gibbs raised his arm and licked his wrist to speed up the healing. Once he was done, he looked down at Jenny.

"I love you," he said, realizing he hadn't done it since his curt declaration in the basement.

Jenny's eyes flashed with emotion, as she raised her hand to cup the back of his head and pull him down.

"I love you too, Jethro," she whispered against his lips, before capturing his mouth in a deep, soulful kiss— the prelude of another round of lovemaking and reconnection between them.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews..._please._..:)


	17. Chapter 8 Ziva

Thanks to Gabi and Suzie for the reviews! And I hope the other readers that stepped out of lurkedom to vote are not going to disappear again! I would love if this story reached the 100 reviews mark! :)

--------------------------------------

A couple of days after Gibbs' first night with Ziva, he stepped out of the elevator and walked to his desk with a spring in his step that had been missing…well, he couldn't remember the precise time, but it had been way too long.

They had spent the previous night together, talking, making love and his body was already feeling the beneficial effects of drinking blood. His knee was doing better and it should continue to improve the more he kept on drinking regularly, even if he didn't want to tax her body with too frequent drawings of blood.

He also wanted to avoid getting visibly younger, because, while it would be quite easy to dye his hair in grey should it start to darken again, it would be far more complex to find a way to mask the fact the lines of his face were disappearing. No one would believe him if he said he had had a facelift—not that he would ever even _think_ to say such a thing!! He, having a facelift? No way!

"Something tells me someone was lucky yesterday night," DiNozzo whispered to Ziva as they watched him approach, but he heard all the same. His vampire senses were sharper than human ones, and they had always served him well in his job, both as sniper and investigator.

"You think, DiNozzo?" he asked as he walked past his agents, barely refraining from winking at Ziva.

"Well, Boss, it looks like you got a, er, good night of sleep. You look…very fresh today."

He glared at his older agent, keeping DiNozzo on his toes for a while longer, before he grinned briefly, "Yep, I did."

Tony relaxed and gave a meaningful glance at Ziva, before Gibbs spoke again.

"Now, unless you have news on the Winters' case or new ideas about it, and I'm pretty sure you don't, you'll put your ass in gear and start working on that pile of cold cases we need to review."

A collective groan came from DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee, but before one of them could open his or her mouth to protest, Gibbs stared at them in his most threatening way, and watched with satisfaction as, one by one, they moved to their desks and started working.

---

Gibbs' phone chirped, signalling an incoming text message. It simply said 'Call me', but it was enough to make his heart beat a little faster.

"I'm going out for a coffee," he said to his agents, as he walked past them, "and I want to see your reports on my desk when I'm back."

Once out of the Navy Yard, he found a public phone stall and dialled Bill's number.

"_Hello?"_ the vampire dean answered so quickly Gibbs thought he had been standing with his hand on the receiver, ready to pick it up.

"Gibbs."

"_I've news, Leroy. Ted O'Neill saw an unknown vampire this morning in Falls Church. Ted approached him and after some conversation told the stranger what I instructed him to say. Ted said the man made some sarcastic comments at your threat to signal him to the police, and walked away. Ted continued his errands, and after some time the stranger approached him again and told him he'll come to the meeting. Then he disappeared before Ted could even think to follow him."_

"He couldn't resist the challenge," Gibbs commented.

"_Indeed. Ted says this guy is tall and muscled, probably used to fight as a vampire. Are you up for it, Leroy?"_ Bill asked with intent.

He smirked, even if the other couldn't see it. "I've drank four times, Bill. I already feel ten years younger."

"_That's good, because I have the feeling you will need all your strength. I, of course will be there too, along with Ted, James and Henry, whom are all well put, physically speaking. The bastard won't escape us."_

He grinned upon hearing Bill say 'bastard', for he was one of the most polite people he knew, even more than Ducky. Clearly this killer had unsettled him as much as Gibbs, perhaps even more.

"Okay," he said, "We'll meet at Forest Park eastern gate at 22.00. It's best we reach the park from different directions, taking off streets lights and video cameras as we walk there."

"_As you command, Gunny," _Bill answered promptly. _"I'll take care of the supplies we'll need. See you soon, Leroy…and be sure to drink at least once more before__tomorrow night, all right?"_

"I'll do it, Bill," Gibbs replied, before ending the call.

---

Later that evening, Gibbs was with Ziva, in her apartment. They were on the couch in the living room, watching the flames dance in the gas fireplace. He was shoeless, his feet resting on a low coffee table, while she lay on the couch with her head on his thighs.

They were talking about his past, and about how difficult it had been to grow up knowing he was different from all his agemates, and obliged to always keep in check his natural reactions.

"Being a teenage vampire was a nightmare," he said with an amused expression. "During puberty I had to deal with raging hormones as all the other boys, but in my case it wasn't only my lower body embarrassing me, but my mouth too. While the drinking isn't strictly connected to sexual activities, it has a great erotic connotation for us. So well, every time I saw a girl I liked, I had to struggle to prevent my fangs from descending."

"It had to be difficult for you, since your father couldn't really help you with that," Ziva commented.

"My father didn't help me pretty much with anything, even if I have to be fair and admit I didn't exactly allowed him to help me," he sighed.

"Why?"

"We've always been different. He's gregarious, talkative, while I've always been solitary and taciturn. After my mother's death, our relationship became strained, 'cause I believed he wasn't mourning her as much as I thought he should. Then, when I was thirteen I saw my father kiss another woman. We had a very bad fight about it; I accused him of having forgotten my mother too soon after death and things became very ugly. I lost my temper and I snarled at him, fangs bared. I believe it was the first time he fully realized what I was, and that I could be dangerous. After that, our relationship deteriorated even more, so much so that we rarely spoke to each other. I enlisted in the Corps as soon as I finished high school, because I couldn't bear to stay home a moment more."

Ziva gave him a perplexed look, and Gibbs clarified, "I've always wanted to be a Marine, but I was good at school, and I could have attended college and then become a commissioned officer. But I simply couldn't wait to leave Stillwater and my father behind…and I believe it was the best choice I made in my life. In the Corps I've learned the personal discipline I needed to control my vampire nature."

She took his hand and brought it to her lips and whispered, "I'm sorry it was so hard for you, Jethro."

He nodded and continued, "I went home after I got my first promotion and leave. I argued with my father another time and had a fight with two local bullies that had been tormenting me since high school." He smirked at a sudden memory, "My father shot into the air with his rifle to separate us…the two bullies thought he did so to save my ass. In reality, he was scared I would lose my control and rip their throats apart. It was a nightmarish stay but, the light came at the end of the tunnel: I met Shannon at the train station the day I was leaving. It was the summer of 1976, and it was the last time I was in Stillwater."

"But your father still lives there?"

"Yes."

"Then, maybe, one day we could go there together, yes?" Ziva suggested, looking up at him and Gibbs found himself smiling.

"We could…" he replied, squeezing her hand. Perhaps, now that he was once again happy with his life, it was really time to pay a visit to his father.

Silence fell over them as they stared at the flames, then she broke it, "Jethro?"

"Uhm?"

"Tony told me they have released a new vampire movie, "Twilight". Would you like to come to see it with me tomorrow evening? You could have fun by enlightening me about all the mistakes the screen writers put in it."

"Can't. Tomorrow night is hunting time," Gibbs replied.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" Ziva frowned up at him.

"A vampire serial killer."

"What?!" Ziva scrambled to lower his legs and sit up. "What do you mean?"

"We have laid a trap for Winters' killer and I'm gonna act as bait."

"We? We who? Us? The team?"

"Nope. This isn't NCIS business. This is vampire business, Ziver, and we settle it among ourselves."

"'Settle' as in killing him, yes?"

He nodded, "He is too dangerous to be left alive. Not only could he go on killing humans indefinitely, but, should he be caught, he could compromise the vampire society. We are well integrated, but our chances to live in peace depend on keeping our existence a secret. People freak out when they hear others talk in a different language or kiss someone of the same sex…Can you imagine what would happen if that vampire was captured and then he revealed himself? He, as most of us, certainly know the locations of our meeting centres, or the safe houses we use when a vampire needs to start a new life, with a new ID, documents etc. Can you imagine what would happen if he led the police or the FBI to one of those places? And what if scientists started to make experiments on vampires to discover why we're what we are? To discover why our blood can heal humans or slow their aging process if drunk directly from our body, but it becomes useless if drunk only a few minutes after it stopped pouring?Can you imagine it, Ziva? I have read the chronicles written in the Middle Ages, and I know how the vampires – both real or presumed – were hunted. I can imagine only too well what would happen now if we were discovered. Mankind has progressed, but not as much to not sell its collective soul to the devil for any chance of eternal life." He ended his tirade when he saw Ziva grin at him with fondness.

"What?" he snapped, not understanding what his lover found so amusing.

"I was just thinking you have been very talkative since you revealed yourself, Jethro. But I guess you have to make up for almost twenty years of keeping everything bottled inside. As for your passionate speech, I agree whole heartily. My comment about the killer's fate didn't imply any kind of disapproval."

"Good," he replied, relaxing against the back of the couch.

"I realize now that the other day, when you told us you were going to a vampire meeting, you were telling the truth. However, I wonder when you planned to tell me about this trap of yours..." Ziva glared at him.

"After everything was done; I didn't want to worry you."

"Come on, Gibbs! I'm not a little girl needing to be shielded by the ugly facts of life!" she commented irritated. "I want to come too."

"No."

"You said this isn't NCIS business, so you can't order me around," she retorted, brown eyes blazing.

"No, but as your lover I can ask you to stay away. The killer can smell you, Ziver, and you're not fast enough or strong enough to defend yourself from an attack, should he come after you. Guns can't stop him, do you understand?" he growled in his lover's face, pressed by the need to make her see reason.

Ziva lowered her eyes, finally conceding he was right. "I'll do as you say, I won't come. But you have to promise something."

He just stared at her, urging her to go on.

"You won't try to be a hero. You'll ask help from your vampire friends if needed. I've just found you, Jethro, and I don't want to lose you," she said seriously, looking at him in the eye.

He pulled her back into his arms and murmured, "You won't lose me, Ziver, I promise. I'll stay near you forever—that's, if you can bear with me for so long."

Ziva laughed against his chest, the sound muffled by his shirt, and Gibbs chuckled in response as he held her tighter.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews = Food for the muse!!


	18. Chapter 8 Tony

Thanks to Gabi and Suzie for the reviews! And I hope the other readers that stepped out of lurkedom to vote are not going to disappear again! I would love if this story reached the 100 reviews mark! :)

--------------------------------------

A couple of days after Gibbs' first night with Tony, he stepped out of the elevator and walked to his desk with a spring in his step that had missed…well, he couldn't remember the precise time, but had been way too long.

They had spent the previous night together, talking, making love and his body was already feeling the beneficial effects of drinking blood. His knee was doing better and it should continue to improve the more he kept on drinking regularly, even if he didn't want to tax Tony's body with too frequent drawings of blood.

He also wanted to avoid getting visibly younger, because, while it would be quite easy to dye his hair in grey should it start to darken again, it would be far more complex to find a way to mask the fact the lines of his face were disappearing. No one would believe him if he said he had had a facelift—not that he would ever even _think_ to say such a thing!! He, having a facelift? No way!

"Something tells me someone was lucky yesterday night," Tony whispered to Ziva as they watched him approach, but he heard all the same. His vampire senses were sharper than human ones, and they had always served him well in his job, both as sniper and investigator.

"You think, DiNozzo?" he asked as he walked past his agents, barely refraining from winking at Tony.

"Well, Boss, it looks like you got a, er, good night of sleep. You look…very fresh today," his lover teased.

He glared at the younger man, enjoying the charade they were putting on for Ziva and McGee, before he grinned briefly, "Yep, I did."

Tony grinned back and gave a meaningful glance at Ziva, before Gibbs spoke again.

"Now, unless you have news on the Winters' case or new ideas about it, and I'm pretty sure you don't, you'll put your ass in gear and start working on that pile of cold cases we need to review."

A collective groan came from Tony, Ziva and McGee, but before one of them could open his or her mouth to protest, Gibbs stared at them in his most threatening way, and watched with satisfaction as, one by one, they moved to their desks and started working.

---

Gibbs' phone chirped, signalling an incoming text message. It simply said 'Call me', but it was enough to make his heart beat a little faster.

"I'm going out for a coffee," he said to his agents, as he walked past them, "and I want to see your reports on my desk when I'm back."

Once out of the Navy Yard, he found a public phone stall and dialled Bill's number.

"_Hello?"_ the vampire dean answered so quickly Gibbs thought he had been standing with his hand on the receiver, ready to pick it up.

"Gibbs."

"_I've news, Leroy. Ted O'Neill saw an unknown vampire this morning in Falls Church. Ted approached him and after some conversation told the stranger what I instructed him to say. Ted said the man made some sarcastic comments at your threat to signal him to the police, and walked away. Ted continued his errands, and after some time the stranger approached him again and told him he'll come to the meeting. Then he disappeared before Ted could even think to follow him."_

"He couldn't resist the challenge," Gibbs commented.

"_Indeed. Ted says this guy is tall and muscled, probably used to fight as a vampire. Are you up for it, Leroy?"_ Bill asked with intent.

He smirked, even if the other couldn't see it. "I've drank four times, Bill. I already feel ten years younger."

"_That's good, because I have the feeling you will need all your strength. I, of course will be there too, along with Ted, James and Henry, whom are all well put, physically speaking. The bastard won't escape us."_

He grinned upon hearing Bill say 'bastard', for he was one of the most polite people he knew, even more than Ducky. Clearly this killer had unsettled him as much as Gibbs, perhaps even more.

"Okay," he said, "We'll meet at Forest Park eastern gate at 22.00. It's best we reach the park from different directions, taking off streets lights and video cameras as we walk there."

"_As you command, Gunny," _Bill answered promptly. _"I'll take care of the supplies we'll need. See you soon, Leroy…and be sure to drink at least once more before tomorrow night, all right?"_

"I'll do it, Bill," Gibbs replied, before ending the call.

---

Later that evening, Gibbs was with Tony, in his apartment. They were on the couch in the living room, watching the flames dance in the gas fireplace. He was shoeless, his feet resting on a low coffee table, while Tony lay on the couch with his head on his thighs.

They were talking about his past, and about how difficult it had been to grow up knowing he was different from all his agemates, and obliged to always keep in check his natural reactions.

"Being a teenage vampire was a nightmare," Gibbs said with an amused expression. "During puberty I had to deal with raging hormones as all the other boys, but in my case it wasn't only my cock embarrassing me, but my mouth too. While the drinking isn't strictly connected to sexual activities, it has a great erotic connotation for us. So well, every time I saw a girl I liked, I had to struggle to prevent my fangs from descending."

"It had to be difficult for you, since your Dad couldn't really help you with that," Tony commented.

"My father didn't help me pretty much with anything, even if I have to be fair and admit I didn't exactly allowed him to help me," he sighed.

"Why?"

"We've always been different. He's gregarious, talkative, while I've always been solitary and taciturn. After my mother's death, our relationship became strained, 'cause I believed he wasn't mourning her as much as I thought he should. Then, when I was thirteen I saw my father kiss another woman. We had a very bad fight about it; I accused him of having forgotten my mother too soon after death and things became very ugly. I lost my temper and I snarled at him, fangs bared. I believe it was the first time he fully realized what I was, and that I could be dangerous. After that, our relationship deteriorated even more, so much so that we rarely spoke to each other. I enlisted in the Corps as soon as I finished high school, because I couldn't bear to stay home a moment more."

Tony gave him a perplexed look, and he clarified, "I've always wanted to be a Marine, but I was good at school, and I could have attended college and then become a commissioned officer. But I simply couldn't wait to leave Stillwater and my father behind…and I believe it was the best choice I made in my life. In the Corps I've learned the personal discipline I needed to control my vampire nature."

Tony took his hand and brought it to his lips and whispered, "I'm sorry it was so hard for you, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and continued, "I went home after I got my first promotion and leave. I argued with my father another time and had a fight with two local bullies that had been tormenting me since high school." He smirked at a sudden memory, "My father shot into the air with his rifle to separate us…the two bullies thought he did so to save my ass. In reality, he was scared I would lose my control and rip their throats apart. It was a nightmarish stay but, the light came at the end of the tunnel: I met Shannon at the train station the day I was leaving. It was the summer of 1976, and it was the last time I was in Stillwater."

"But your Dad still lives there?"

"Yes."

"Then, maybe, one day we could go there together?" Tony suggested, looking up at him with a hopeful expression and Gibbs found himself smiling.

"We could…" he replied, squeezing the younger man's hand. Perhaps, now that he was once again happy with his life, it was really time to pay a visit to his father.

Silence fell over them as they stared at the flames, then his lover broke it, "Jethro?"

"Uhm?"

"They have released a new vampire movie, "Twilight". Would you like to come to see it with me tomorrow evening? You could have fun by enlightening me about all the crap the screen writers put in it."

"Can't. Tomorrow night is hunting time," Gibbs replied.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" Tony frowned up at him.

"A vampire serial killer."

"What?!" his lover scrambled to lower his legs and sit up. "What do you mean?"

"We have laid a trap for Winters' killer and I'm gonna act as bait."

"We? We who? Us? The team?"

"Nope. This isn't NCIS business. This is vampire business, Tony, and we settle it among ourselves."

"'Settle' as in killing him, uh?"

Gibbs nodded, "He is too dangerous to be left alive. Not only could he go on killing humans indefinitely, but, should he be caught, he could compromise the vampire society. We are well integrated, but our chances to live in peace depend on keeping our existence a secret. People freak out when they hear others talk in a different language or kiss someone of the same sex…Can you imagine what would happen if that vampire was captured and then he revealed himself? He, as most of us, certainly know the locations of our meeting centres, or the safe houses we use when a vampire needs to start a new life, with a new ID, documents etc. Can you imagine what would happen if he led the police or the FBI to one of those places? And what if scientists started to make experiments on vampires to discover why we're what we are? To discover why our blood can heal humans or slow their aging process if drunk directly from our body, but it becomes useless if drunk only a few minutes after it stopped pouring? Can you imagine it, Tony? I have read the chronicles written in the Middle Ages, and I know how the vampires – both real or presumed – were hunted. I can imagine only too well what would happen now if we were discovered. Mankind has progressed, but not as much to not sell its collective soul to the devil for any chance of eternal life." He ended his tirade when he saw Tony grin at him with fondness.

"What?" he snapped, not understanding what his lover found so amusing.

"I was just thinking you have been very talkative since you revealed yourself, Boss. But I guess you have to make up for almost twenty years of keeping everything bottled inside. As for your passionate speech, I agree whole heartily. My comment about the killer's fate didn't imply any kind of disapproval."

"Good," Gibbs replied, relaxing against the back of the couch.

"I realize now that the other day, when you told us you were going to a vampire meeting, you were telling the truth. However, I wonder when you planned to tell me about this trap of yours..." Tony glared at him.

"After everything was done; I didn't want to worry you."

"Come on, Boss! I'm not a little boy needing to be shielded by the ugly facts of life!" his lover commented irritated. "I want to come too."

"No."

"You said this isn't NCIS business, so you can't order me around," the younger man retorted, green eyes blazing.

"No, but as your lover I can ask you to stay away. The killer can smell you, Tony, and you're not fast enough or strong enough to defend yourself from an attack, should he come after you. Guns can't stop him, do you understand?" Gibbs growled in the other man's face, pressed by the need to make him see reason.

Tony lowered his eyes, finally conceding he was right. "I'll do as you say, I won't come. But you have to promise something."

He just stared at him, urging him to go on.

"You won't try to be a hero. You'll ask help from your vampire friends if needed. I've just found you, Jethro, and I don't want to lose you," Tony said seriously, looking at him in the eye.

Gibbs pulled him back into his arms and murmured, "You won't lose me, Tony, I promise. I'll stay near you forever—that's if you can bear with me for so long."

Tony laughed against his chest, the sound muffled by his shirt, and he chuckled in response as he held him tighter.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews = Food for the muse!!


	19. Chapter 8 Jenny

Thanks to Gabi and Suzie for the reviews! And I hope the other readers that stepped out of lurkedom to vote are not going to disappear again! I would love if this story reached the 100 reviews mark! :)

--------------------------------------

A couple of days after Gibbs' first night with Jenny, he stepped out of the elevator and walked to his desk with a spring in his step that had missed…well, he couldn't remember the precise time, but had been way too long.

They had spent the previous night together, talking, making love and drinking each other's blood and his body was already feeling the beneficial effects of drinking. His knee was doing better and it should continue to improve the more he kept on drinking regularly, even if he didn't want to tax Jenny's body with too frequent drawings of blood.

He also wanted to avoid getting visibly younger, because, while it would be quite easy to dye his hair in grey should it start to darken again, it would be far more complex to find a way to mask the fact the lines of his face were disappearing. No one would believe him if he said he had had a facelift—not that he would ever even _think_ to say such a thing!! He, having a facelift? No way!

"Something tells me someone was lucky yesterday night," DiNozzo whispered to Ziva as they watched him approach, but Gibbs heard all the same.

"You think, DiNozzo?" he asked as he walked past his agents.

"Well, Boss, it's look like you got a, er, good night of sleep. You look…very fresh today."

He glared at his older agent, keeping DiNozzo on his toes for a while longer, before he grinned briefly, "Yep, I did."

DiNozzo relaxed and gave a meaningful glance at Ziva, before Gibbs spoke again.

"Now, unless you have news on the Winters' case or new ideas about it, and I'm pretty sure you don't, you'll put your ass in gear and start working on that pile of cold cases we need to review."

A collective groan came from DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee, but before one of them could open his or her mouth to protest, Gibbs stared at them in his most threatening way, and watched with satisfaction as, one by one, they moved to their desks and started working.

---

Gibbs' phone chirped, signalling an incoming text message. It simply said 'Call me', but it was enough to make his heart beat a little faster.

"I'm going out for a coffee," he said to his agents, as he walked past them, "and I want to see your reports on my desk when I'm back."

Once out of the Navy Yard, he found a public phone stall and dialled Bill's number.

"_Hello?"_ the vampire dean answered so quickly Gibbs thought he had been standing with his hand on the receiver, ready to pick it up.

"Gibbs."

"_I've news, Leroy. Ted O'Neill saw an unknown vampire this morning in Falls Church. Ted approached him and after some conversation told the stranger what I instructed him to say. Ted said the man made some sarcastic comments at your threat to signal him to the police, and walked away. Ted continued his errands, and after some time the stranger approached him again and told him he'll come to the meeting. Then he disappeared before Ted could even think to follow him."_

"He couldn't resist the challenge," Gibbs commented.

"_Indeed. Ted says this guy is tall and muscled, probably used to fight as a vampire. Are you up for it, Leroy?"_ Bill asked with intent.

He smirked, even if the other couldn't see it. "I've drank four times, Bill. I already feel ten years younger."

"_That's good, because I have the feeling you will need all your strength. I, of course will be there too, along with Ted, James and Henry, whom are all well put, physically speaking. The bastard won't escape us."_

He grinned upon hearing Bill say 'bastard', for he was one of the most polite people he knew, even more than Ducky. Clearly this killer had unsettled him as much as Gibbs, perhaps even more.

"OK," he said, "We'll meet at Forest Park eastern gate at 22.00. It's best we reach the park from different directions, taking off streets lights and video cameras as we walk there."

"_As you command, Gunny," _Bill answered promptly. _"I'll take care of the supplies we'll need. See you soon, Leroy…and be sure to drink at least once more before tomorrow night, all right?"_

"I'll do it, Bill," Gibbs replied, before ending the call.

---

Later that evening, Gibbs was with Jenny, in her house. They were on the couch in the living room, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He was shoeless, his feet resting on a low stool, while she lay on the couch with her head on his thighs.

They were talking about his past, and about how difficult it had been to grow up knowing he was different from all his agemates, and obliged to always keep in check his natural reactions.

"Being a teenage vampire was a nightmare," he said with an amused expression. "During puberty I had to deal with raging hormones as all the other boys, but in my case it wasn't only my lower body embarrassing me, but my mouth too. While the drinking isn't strictly connected to sexual activities, it has a great erotic connotation for us. So well, every time I saw a girl I liked, I had to struggle to prevent my fangs from descending."

"It had to be difficult for you, since your father couldn't really help you with that," Jenny commented.

"My father didn't help me pretty much with anything, even if I have to be fair and admit I didn't exactly allowed him to help me," Gibbs sighed.

"Why?"

"We've always been different. He's gregarious, talkative, while I've always been solitary and taciturn. After my mother's death, our relationship became strained, 'cause I believed he wasn't mourning her as much as I thought he should. Then, when I was thirteen I saw my father kiss another woman. We had a very bad fight about it; I accused him of having forgotten my mother too soon after death and things became very ugly. I lost my temper and I snarled at him, fangs bared. I believe it was the first time he fully realized what I was, and that I could be dangerous. After that, our relationship deteriorated even more, so much so that we rarely spoke to each other. I enlisted in the Corps as soon as I finished high school, because I couldn't bear to stay home a moment more."

Jenny gave him a perplexed look, and he clarified, "I've always wanted to be a Marine, but I was good at school, and I could have attended college and then become a commissioned officer. But I simply couldn't wait to leave Stillwater and my father behind…and I believe it was the best choice I made in my life. In the Corps I've learned the personal discipline I needed to control my vampire nature."

Jenny took his hand and brought it to her lips and whispered, "I'm sorry it was so hard for you, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and continued, "I went home after I got my first promotion and leave. I argued with my old man another time and had a fight with two local bullies that had been tormenting me since high school." He smirked at a sudden memory, "My father shot into the air with his rifle to separate us…the two bullies thought he did so to save my ass. In reality, he was scared I would lose my control and rip their throats apart. It was a nightmarish stay, but the light came at the end of the tunnel: I met Shannon at the train station the day I was leaving. It was the summer of 1976, and it was the last time I was in Stillwater."

"But your father still lives there?"

"Yes."

"Then, maybe, one day we could go there together…" Jenny suggested, looking up at him and Gibbs found himself smiling.

"We could…" he replied, squeezing her hand. Perhaps, now that he was once again happy with his life, it was really time to pay a visit to his father.

Silence fell over them as they stared at the flames, then Jenny broke it, "Jethro?"

"Uhm?"

"I read they have opened a new French restaurant a few blocks from here. Would you like to try it tomorrow evening?"

"Can't. Tomorrow night is hunting time," he replied.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" she frowned up at him.

"A vampire serial killer."

"What?!" Jenny scrambled to lower his legs and sit up. "What do you mean?"

"We have laid a trap for Winters' killer and I'm gonna act as bait."

"We? We who? Us? Your team?"

"Nope. This isn't NCIS business. This is vampire business, Jen, and we settle it among ourselves."

"'Settle' as in killing him, yes?"

Gibbs nodded, "He is too dangerous to be left alive. Not only could he go on killing humans indefinitely, but, should he be caught, he could compromise the vampire society. We are well integrated, but our chances to live in peace depend on keeping our existence a secret. People freak out when they hear others talk in a different language or kiss someone of the same sex…Can you imagine what would happen if that vampire was captured and then he revealed himself? He, as most of us, certainly know the locations of our meeting centres, or the safe houses we use when a vampire needs to start a new life, with a new ID, documents etc. Can you imagine what would happen if he led the police or the FBI to one of those places? And what if scientists started to make experiments on vampires to discover why we're what we are? To discover why our blood can heal humans or slow their aging process if drunk directly from our body, but it becomes useless if drunk only a few minutes after it stopped pouring? Can you imagine it, Jen? I have read the chronicles written in the Middle Ages, and I know how the vampires – both real or presumed – were hunted. I can imagine only too well what would happen now if we were discovered. Mankind has progressed, but not as much to not sell its collective soul to the devil for any chance of eternal life." He ended his tirade when he saw Jenny grin at him with fondness.

"What?" he snapped, not understanding what his lover found so amusing.

"I was just thinking you have been very talkative since you revealed yourself, Jethro. But I guess you have to make up for almost twenty years of keeping everything bottled inside. As for your passionate speech, I agree whole heartily. My comment about the killer's fate didn't imply any kind of disapproval."

"Good," Gibbs replied, relaxing against the back of the couch.

"I realize now that the other day, when you told us you were going to a vampire meeting, you were telling the truth. However, I wonder when you planned to tell me about this trap of yours..." she glared at him.

"After everything was done; I didn't want to worry you."

"Come on, Jethro! I'm not a little girl needing to be shielded by the ugly facts of life!" Jenny commented irritated. "I want to come too."

"No."

"I'm the NCIS Director, I-"

"I told you: this isn't NCIS business, it's vampire business and being there could be dangerous for you. The killer can smell you and you're not fast enough or strong enough to defend yourself from an attack should he come after you. A gun wouldn't stop him, do you understand?" Gibbs all but shouted in her face, pressed by the need to make her see reason.

Jenny lowered her eyes, finally conceding he was right. "I'll do as you say, I won't come. But you have to promise something."

He just stared at her, urging her to go on.

"You won't try to be a hero. You'll ask help from your vampire friends if needed. I've just found you, Jethro, and I don't want to lose you," she said seriously, looking at him in the eye.

He pulled he back into his arms and murmured, "You won't lose me, Jen, I promise. I'll stay near you forever—that's if you can bear with me for so long."

Jenny laughed against his chest, the sound muffled by his shirt, and Gibbs chuckled in response as he held her tighter.

----------------------------------------------------

Reviews = Food for the muse!!


	20. Chapter 9 Ziva

Thank you to SLE, Doris, ncistonyziva, lot56, dolphinsiren77 for your nice reviews!

To everyone reading, including the lurkers :), sorry for not posting during the weekend, but some reviews gave me a few ideas I just had to incorporate in the sequels…

-----------------------------

Night had fallen when Gibbs sat on a bench in the middle of Forest Park. It was pitch black because he, Bill and the other vampires had disabled every single light and video camera for several blocks around the park. They couldn't risk being seen, and they also hoped the complete darkness would keep any passer-by away from the area. The complete darkness didn't bother him for vampires, used to being nocturnal predators, had perfect night vision.

The park was deserted, but for Gibbs and the four other vampires hiding between the trees. He had chosen that place because one morning, as he was driving to work, he had seen a notice warning people manure would be spread on the 28th to fertilize the plants. He knew that the strong stench would keep the homeless looking for a place to bunk for the night away from the park.

As it was, the strong smell would also help to disguise Bill and the other vampires' scent. The trap had been perfectly laid—now they just needed for their prey to spring it.

As he waited, Gibbs thought about the past handful of days and how much his life had changed since the morning they had discovered Lt. Winters' body.

Not only had he finally reconnected with his true nature and heritage, but he had done it in Ziva's arms. A smile spread on his face as he remembered their early morning lovemaking session before they went to work, but it quickly disappeared as he heard a slight cracking sound.

A moment later a lone figure emerged from the darkness, and the marine in Gibbs assessed him at once. Tall, bulky, with a cocky, even arrogant stride. This vampire knew he was probably walking into a trap, but he wasn't afraid. Gibbs thought this over confidence could be used against him.

He stood up and walked away from the bench, because he wanted to have complete freedom of movement.

His eyes widened in shock as the other vampire approached him and he could see his features. He knew that face! It was the same one that had haunted him in his nightmares for years—the symbol of the vampire Gibbs never wanted to become. It was the man that had killed Joey Reed's father—which meant that he had gone around killing people for the past 44 years.

_But Lt. Winters __has been the last_, Gibbs vowed to himself, even more determined to eliminate the threat the killer posed once for all.

The blond vampire stopped a few feet from Gibbs and gave him the once over before smirking. He was a bit taller and a lot stockier than him, thus he was probably dismissing him as a possible threat. Then, the blond's black eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared.

"I never forget a smell," he drawled. He tilted his head, as if he was trying to remember to whom the scent belonged, then he shook his head. "You didn't learn from me, Pup. Look how old you are, while I haven't aged a year since the day we first met."

"Looks can be deceiving," Gibbs replied, letting his fangs descend, as he started walking in a circle, imitated by the blond.

"I don't think so—you look old and weak, Pup. I bet you haven't drunk in a long time. You respect humans, and so you don't want to harm them. Bulls! Humans are weak, inferior creatures. They exist only to feed us. But I'm not angry, Pup. You probably were raised by fools. As for me, I could kill you without breaking into a sweat, but I'll let you go. I've a soft heart and I still remember with fondness the brave, little child you were. Go home, don't bother me again, I'll make sure I don't kill anymore military men."

"Can't," he replied. "I can't let you free to kill homeless either."

"Why not? They are society rejects. The law-abiding citizens must be glad I rid them of that scum."

Gibbs saw red. "The only reject here is you! And you're also a coward—you don't hunt, you kill people in their sleep, when they can't defend themselves. At least you gave them the chance to escape when I first met you."

The blond's eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs. "I'll show you how I hunt, Pup!" the vampire snarled and rushed forward, charging him.

The former Marine smirked; he had taunted the blond on purpose, wanting to provoke him—and it had worked.

Gibbs easily side stepped as the other tried to tackle him down, and turned around to face the blond with a smirk and a 'Come on, you can do better' look.

The blond roared and charged again, but Gibbs evaded him once more, as he mentally thanked Bill for obliging him to drink. There was no way he could have been so quick on his feet if his knee had still been bothering him. As it was, he had regained all of his vampire-fast reflexes and he kept on jumping away every time his attacker came too close.

"Stop avoiding me, Pup! Be a man and fight!" the blond snarled after another failed assault.

"I'll fight when you catch me," Gibbs replied, calmly.

They continued like that – with the blond attacking and he moving away – until Gibbs saw the opening he had been waiting for.

The other vampire, blind with fury, went after him again, completely unbalanced and Gibbs used it to his advantage. He struck out with a kick and a well placed elbow, and when the blond fell, he followed. He straddled the other vampire's upper chest and, using his weight to keep him down and his legs to immobilize his arms, he took the blond's head between his hands, twisting it as he had been taught in the Corps.

The blond's neck snapped with a loud crack, and Gibbs quickly let go of his head. A human would be dead by now, but the other vampire was just unconscious.

He knew he had to act before the blond regained consciousness. He pulled out his knife and slashed the vampire's throat from ear to ear. Blood spattered on his face, but he refused to taste it. He used his sleeve to clean his mouth, then used the knife to cut deeply into the blond' thighs and wrists. He didn't enjoy what he was doing, but it was the only way. The vampire had to bleed out before he could heal his wounds.

Gibbs heard running steps coming closer—Bill and the others. His friend approached him and patted him on the shoulder, "Well done, Leroy. Quick and painless."

He nodded and then sighed deeply when the blond vampire stopped breathing and his heart ceased beating. It had ended.

He stood up and cleaned the blade of his knife against the leg of his black trousers as he watched Bill and the others spread a large plastic sheet on the ground. They raised the blond on the sheet, rolled him into the plastic, and then, as three of them carried the bundle toward a nearby truck, Bill took a shovel from a flower bed and used it to spread manure over the blood staining the grass.

Afterward, Bill and Gibbs walked away in amicable silence, until they reached the truck where the others were waiting.

"We'll take care of it; nobody will ever find this body," Bill said, although it wasn't necessary to voice it aloud.

"And I'll make sure Lt. Winters' murder will end up among our unsolved cases— and, in due time all the records of our investigation will disappear," Gibbs commented with a smirk. It wouldn't take much to make Lt. Winters' murder end among the cold cases: they would investigate the homeless' murders, put the Metro PD on alert because of possible serial killer, but in the end, all these leads would take them nowhere. The killer was gone, there wouldn't be more homicides like Winters' and soon a new case would require their attention.

Bill smiled, with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry that Special Agent Gibbs won't be able to add another successfully solved case to his impressive resume."

"No problem; the one person that is always disappointed when we fail to catch a dirtbag will know this case has been resolved off records."

Bill tilted his head, concerned. "Is it wise?"

"Yeah…She knows…everything," Gibbs' face broadened in one of his rare full smiles. "Who do you think has been my donor?"

"Oh." Bill's face brightened. "That's really good, Leroy. I'm so happy for you, my friend. Bring her with you when you come to visit next time, OK?"

"I will."

"Good. I must go now. It takes an hour to go home and Lynn will be still up, waiting for me. She was quite worried."

"Ziva too, and I bet by now she has half destroyed the door jamb with her throwing knife..."

Gibbs and Bill embraced briefly, then separated, each of them thinking of the ones who were waiting for them.

---------------------------------

One more chapter to go! Will be it be T rated or M rated? Still working on it…and you can try and influence me…just press the review button and leave me a note….*grins*


	21. Chapter 9 Tony

Thank you to SLE, Doris, ncistonyziva, lot56, dolphinsiren77 for your nice reviews!

To everyone reading, including the lurkers :), sorry for not posting during the weekend, but some reviews gave me a few ideas I just had to incorporate in the sequels…

-----------------------------

Night had fallen when Gibbs sat on a bench in the middle of Forest Park. It was pitch black because he, Bill and the other vampires had disabled every single light and video camera for several blocks around the park. They couldn't risk being seen, and they also hoped the complete darkness would keep any passer-by away from the area. The complete darkness didn't bother him for vampires, used to being nocturnal predators, had perfect night vision.

The park was deserted, but for Gibbs and the four other vampires hiding between the trees. He had chosen that place because one morning, as he was driving to work, he had seen a notice warning people manure would be spread on the 28th to fertilize the plants. He knew that the strong stench would keep the homeless looking for a place to bunk for the night away from the park.

As it was, the strong smell would also help to disguise Bill and the other vampires' scent. The trap had been perfectly laid—now they just needed for their prey to spring it.

As he waited, Gibbs thought about the past handful of days and how much his life had changed since the morning they had discovered Lt. Winters' body.

Not only had he finally reconnected with his true nature and heritage, but he had done it in Tony's arms. A smile spread on his face as he remembered their early morning lovemaking session before they went to work, but it quickly disappeared as he heard a slight cracking sound.

A moment later a lone figure emerged from the darkness, and the marine in Gibbs assessed him at once. Tall, bulky, with a cocky, even arrogant stride. This vampire knew he was probably walking into a trap, but he wasn't afraid. Gibbs thought this over confidence could be used against him.

He stood up and walked away from the bench, because he wanted to have complete freedom of movement.

His eyes widened in shock as the other vampire approached him and he could see his features.

He knew that face! It was the same one that had haunted him in his nightmares for years—the symbol of the vampire Gibbs never wanted to become. It was the man that had killed Joey Reed's father—which meant that he had gone around killing people for the past 44 years.

_But Lt. Winters __has been the last_, he vowed to himself, even more determined to eliminate the threat the killer posed once for all.

The blond vampire stopped a few feet from Gibbs and gave him the once over before smirking. He was a bit taller and a lot stockier than him, thus he was probably dismissing him as a possible threat. Then, the blond's black eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared.

"I never forget a smell," he drawled. He tilted his head, as if he was trying to remember to whom the scent belonged, then he shook his head. "You didn't learn from me, Pup. Look how old you are, while I haven't aged a year since the day we first met."

"Looks can be deceiving," Gibbs replied, letting his fangs descend, as he started walking in a circle, imitated by the blond.

"I don't think so—you look old and weak, Pup. I bet you haven't drunk in a long time. You respect humans, and so you don't want to harm them. Bulls! Humans are weak, inferior creatures. They exist only to feed us. But I'm not angry, Pup. You probably were raised by fools. As for me, I could kill you without breaking into a sweat, but I'll let you go. I've a soft heart and I still remember with fondness the brave, little child you were. Go home, don't bother me again, I'll make sure I don't kill anymore military men."

"Can't," he answered. "I can't let you free to kill homeless either."

"Why not? They are society rejects. The law-abiding citizens must be glad I rid them of that scum."

Gibbs saw red. "The only reject here is you! And you're also a coward—you don't hunt, you kill people in their sleep, when they can't defend themselves. At least you gave them the chance to escape when I first met you."

The blond's eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs. "I'll show you how I hunt, Pup!" the vampire snarled and rushed forward, charging him.

The former Marine smirked; he had taunted the blond on purpose, wanting to provoke him—and it had worked.

Gibbs easily side stepped as the other tried to tackle him down, and turned around to face the blond with a smirk and a 'Come on, you can do better' look.

The blond roared and charged again, but Gibbs evaded him once more, as he mentally thanked Bill for obliging him to drink. There was no way he could have been so quick on his feet if his knee had still been bothering him. As it was, he had regained all of his vampire-fast reflexes and he kept on jumping away every time his attacker came too close.

"Stop avoiding me, Pup! Be a man and fight!" the blond snarled after another failed assault.

"I'll fight when you catch me," Gibbs replied, calmly.

They continued like that – with the blond attacking and he moving away – until Gibbs saw the opening he had been waiting for.

The other vampire, blind with fury, went after him again, completely unbalanced and he used it to his advantage. He struck out with a kick and a well placed elbow, and when the blond fell, he followed. Gibbs straddled the other vampire's upper chest and, using his weight to keep him down and his legs to immobilize his arms, he took the blond's head between his hands, twisting it as he had been taught in the Corps.

The blond's neck snapped with a loud crack, and he quickly let go of his head. A human would be dead by now, but the other vampire was just unconscious.

Gibbs knew he had to act before the blond regained consciousness. He pulled out his knife and slashed the vampire's throat from ear to ear. Blood spattered on his face, but he refused to taste it. He used his sleeve to clean his mouth, then used the knife to cut deeply into the blond's thighs and wrists. He didn't enjoy what he was doing, but it was the only way. The vampire had to bleed out before he could heal his wounds.

Gibbs heard running steps coming closer—Bill and the others. His friend approached him and patted him on the shoulder, "Well done, Leroy. Quick and painless."

He nodded and then sighed deeply when the blond vampire stopped breathing and his heart ceased beating. It had ended.

Gibbs stood up and cleaned the blade of his knife against the leg of his black trousers as he watched Bill and the others spread a large plastic sheet on the ground. They raised the blond on the sheet, rolled him into the plastic, and then, as three of them carried the bundle toward a nearby truck, Bill took a shovel from a flower bed and used it to spread manure over the blood staining the grass.

Afterward, Bill and Gibbs walked away in amicable silence, until they reached the truck where the others were waiting.

"We'll take care of it. Nobody will ever find this body," Bill said, although it wasn't necessary to voice it aloud.

"And I'll make sure Lt. Winters' murder will end up among our unsolved cases— and, in due time all the records of our investigation will disappear," Gibbs commented with a smirk. It wouldn't take much to make Lt. Winters' murder end among the cold cases: they would investigate the homeless' murders, put the Metro PD on alert because of possible serial killer, but in the end, all these leads would take them nowhere. The killer was gone, there wouldn't be more homicides like Winters' and soon a new case would require their attention.

Bill smiled, with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry that Special Agent Gibbs won't be able to add another successfully solved case to his impressive resume."

"No problem; the one person that is always disappointed when we fail to catch a dirtbag will know this case has been resolved off records."

Bill tilted his head, concerned. "Is it wise?"

"Yeah…He knows…everything," Gibbs' face broadened in one of his rare full smiles. "Who do you think has been my donor?"

"Oh." Bill's face brightened. "That's really good, Leroy. I'm so happy for you, my friend. Bring him with you when you come to visit next time, OK?"

"I will."

"Good. I must go now. It takes an hour to go home and Lynn will be still up, waiting for me. She was quite worried."

"Tony too, and I bet by now he has draw a trail around his apartment with his pacing."

Gibbs and Bill embraced briefly, then separated, each of them thinking of the ones who were waiting for them.

---------------------------------

One more chapter to go! Will be it be T rated or M rated? Still working on it…and you can try and influence me…just press the review button and leave me a note….*grins*


	22. Chapter 9 Jenny

Thank you to SLE, Doris, ncistonyziva, lot56, dolphinsiren77 for your nice reviews!

To everyone reading, including the lurkers :), sorry for not posting during the weekend, but some reviews gave me a few ideas I just had to incorporate in the sequels…

-----------------------------

Night had fallen when Gibbs sat on a bench in the middle of Forest Park. It was pitch black because he, Bill and the other vampires had disabled every single light and video camera for several blocks around the park. They couldn't risk being seen, and they also hoped the complete darkness would keep any passer-by away from the area. The complete darkness didn't bother him for vampires, used to being nocturnal predators, had perfect night vision.

The park was deserted, but for Gibbs and the four other vampires hiding between the trees. He had chosen that place because one morning, as he was driving to work, he had seen a notice warning people manure would be spread on the 28th to fertilize the plants. He knew that the strong stench would keep the homeless looking for a place to bunk for the night away from the park.

As it was, the strong smell would also help to disguise Bill and the other vampires' scent. The trap had been perfectly laid—now they just needed for their prey to spring it.

As he waited, Gibbs thought about the past handful of days and how much his life had changed since the morning they had discovered Lt. Winters' body.

Not only had he finally reconnected with his true nature and heritage, but he had done it in Jenny's arms. A smile spread on his face as he remembered their early morning lovemaking session before they went to work, but it quickly disappeared as he heard a slight cracking sound.

A moment later a lone figure emerged from the darkness, and the marine in Gibbs assessed him at once. Tall, bulky, with a cocky, even arrogant stride. This vampire knew he was probably walking into a trap, but he wasn't afraid. Gibbs thought this over confidence could be used against him.

He stood up and walked away from the bench, because he wanted to have complete freedom of movement.

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock as the other vampire approached him and he could see his features. He knew that face! It was the same one that had haunted him in his nightmares for years—the symbol of the vampire he never wanted to become. It was the man that had killed Joey Reed's father—which meant that he had gone around killing people for the past 44 years.

_But Lt. Winters has been the last_, Gibbs vowed to himself, even more determined to eliminate the threat the killer posed once for all.

The blond vampire stopped a few feet from him and gave him the once over before smirking. He was a bit taller and a lot stockier than Gibbs, thus he was probably dismissing him as a possible threat. Then, the blond's black eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared.

"I never forget a smell," he drawled. He tilted his head, as if he was trying to remember to whom the scent belonged, then he shook his head. "You didn't learn from me, Pup. Look how old you are, while I haven't aged a year since the day we first met."

"Looks can be deceiving," Gibbs replied, letting his fangs descend, as he started walking in a circle, imitated by the blond.

"I don't think so—you look old and weak, Pup. I bet you haven't drunk in a long time. You respect humans, and so you don't want to harm them. Bulls! Humans are weak, inferior creatures. They exist only to feed us. But I'm not angry, Pup. You probably were raised by fools. As for me, I could kill you without breaking into a sweat, but I'll let you go. I've a soft heart and I still remember with fondness the brave, little child you were. Go home, don't bother me again, I'll make sure I don't kill anymore military men."

"Can't," Gibbs answered. "I can't let you free to kill homeless either."

"Why not? They are society rejects. The law-abiding citizens must be glad I rid them of that scum."

Gibbs saw red. "The only reject here is you! And you're also a coward—you don't hunt, you kill people in their sleep, when they can't defend themselves. At least you gave them the chance to escape when I first met you."

The blond's eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs. "I'll show you how I hunt, Pup!" the vampire snarled and rushed forward, charging him.

The former Marine smirked; he had taunted the blond on purpose, wanting to provoke him—and it had worked.

Gibbs easily side stepped as the other tried to tackle him down, and turned around to face the blond with a smirk and a 'Come on, you can do better' look.

The blond roared and charged again, but he evaded him once more, as he mentally thanked Bill for obliging him to drink. There was no way he could have been so quick on his feet if his knee had still been bothering him. As it was, he had regained all of his vampire-fast reflexes and he kept on jumping away every time his attacker came too close.

"Stop avoiding me, Pup! Be a man and fight!" the blond snarled after another failed assault.

"I'll fight when you catch me," Gibbs replied, calmly.

They continued like that – with the blond attacking and he moving away – until Gibbs saw the opening he had been waiting for.

The other vampire, blind with fury, went after him again, completely unbalanced and Gibbs used it to his advantage. He struck out with a kick and a well placed elbow, and when the blond fell, he followed. He straddled the other vampire's upper chest and, using his weight to keep him down and his legs to immobilize his arms, he took the blond's head between his hands, twisting it as he had been taught in the Corps.

The blond's neck snapped with a loud crack, and he quickly let go of his head. A human would be dead by now, but the other vampire was just unconscious.

Gibbs knew he had to act before the blond regained consciousness. He pulled out his knife and slashed the vampire's throat from ear to ear. Blood spattered on his face, but he refused to taste it. He used his sleeve to clean his mouth, then used the knife to cut deeply into the blond' thighs and wrists. He didn't enjoy what he was doing, but it was the only way. The vampire had to bleed out before he could heal his wounds.

He heard running steps coming closer—Bill and the others. His friend approached him and patted him on the shoulder, "Well done, Leroy. Quick and painless."

Gibbs nodded and then sighed deeply when the blond vampire stopped breathing and his heart ceased beating. It had ended.

He stood up and cleaned the blade of his knife against the leg of his black trousers as he watched Bill and the others spread a large plastic sheet on the ground. They raised the blond on the sheet, rolled him into the plastic, and then, as three of them carried the bundle toward a nearby truck, Bill took a shovel from a flower bed and used it to spread manure over the blood staining the grass.

Afterward, Bill and Gibbs walked away in amicable silence, until they reached the truck where the others were waiting.

"We'll take care of it; nobody will ever find this body," Bill said, although it wasn't necessary to voice it aloud.

"And I'll make sure Lt. Winters' murder will end up among our unsolved cases— and, in due time all the records of our investigation will disappear," Gibbs commented with a smirk. It wouldn't take much to make Lt. Winters' murder end among the cold cases: they would investigate the homeless' murders, put the Metro PD on alert because of possible serial killer, but in the end, all these leads would take them nowhere. The killer was gone, there wouldn't be more homicides like Winters' and soon a new case would require their attention.

Bill smiled, with a teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry that Special Agent Gibbs won't be able to add another successfully solved case to his impressive resume."

"No problem; my Director will know this case has been resolved-- off records."

His friend tilted his head, concerned. "He knows? Is it wise?"

"_She_ knows…everything," Gibbs' face broadened in one of his rare full smiles. "Who do you think has been my donor?"

"Oh." Bill's face brightened. "That's really good, Leroy. I'm so happy for you, my friend. Bring her with you when you come to visit next time, okay?"

"I will."

"Good. I must go now. It takes one hour to go home and Lynn will be still up, waiting for me. She was quite worried."

"Jen too, and I bet by now she has draw a trail around her house with her pacing."

Gibbs and Bill embraced briefly, then separated, each of them thinking of the women who were waiting for them.

---------------------------------

One more chapter to go! Will be it be T rated or M rated? Still working on it…and you can try and influence me…just press the review button and leave me a note….*grins*


	23. Chapter 10 Ziva

Thanks to dolphinsiren77, Jibbs lover, ncistonyziva, C3, Doris, *, Gabi for the reviews! They were very appreciated.

So, this is the last chapter and this is M rated...enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gibbs arrived at his house, he saw the lights were on in his living room, and it made him smile. It felt good to return to home where someone was waiting for him.

He was about to turn the knob, when the door opened and a concerned Ziva appeared on the threshold. She scanned him from head to foot and then, apparently satisfied he was still in one piece, she smiled.

"Welcome back, Jethro," she said, stepping back to let him pass.

"It's good to be back," Gibbs replied once inside.

"Did everything go smoothly?" she enquired eagerly, clearly wanting to know every detail.

"Yep. He won't kill anyone else, and with a bit of luck no one will ever discover what happened in the park tonight. However the techs of the power supply company will have little sleep in order to remedy the blackout we caused."

"Oh, I think we can live with it," Ziva moved closer to embrace him, but then stepped back, wrinkling his nose. "Forgive me if I say so, Gibbs, but you smell like a dumpster! What did you do?"

"Forgot to say they had just spread manure in the park," he answered with an amused smirk.

"Well, there is no way I'll let you get close to me smelling like that."

"That means I'll take a shower first…" he started walking toward the stairs when Ziva took his hand.

"What?"

"I've a better idea," she replied with a tiny smile.

Half a hour later Gibbs found himself soaking in his tub, immersed in the water up to his neck, with Ziva sitting before him.

Before settling between his legs, she had insisted on washing his hair, and he had let her do it. He wasn't a man that liked to be fussed over, but a lot of time had elapsed since someone had wanted to pamper him, and it had felt nice to let someone take care of him.

"This is nice," he murmured, "I can't remember the last time I took a long bath. I usually stick with 'hit and go' showers."

"Happy you are enjoying it," Ziva replied, equally low. "I love to take long, relaxing baths, especially on Friday evenings, at the end of a long week on the job."

She relaxed against his chest, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder.

Gibbs looked down and saw her pulse beat under her olive-toned, delicate skin. It was enough to make his fangs descend and his sex harden.

"Ziver…"

"Yes…" she took his arms, which had been resting on the tub edge, and lowered them, one to her chest, the other on her crotch.

Gibbs took the not-too-subtle hint, and started kneading her breasts and caressing her core, his touch delicate, but insistent. Soon he felt Ziva's moistness, so different from the water surrounding them, coat his fingers and he began rubbing his now painfully hard sex against her lower back.

"Ziva…" he groaned, trying to turn her in his arms, but his movements were hindered by the narrowness of the tub.

She understood what he wanted and turned around, rising on her knees and sinking down onto him. They both cried out, and he wrapped his arms around her, as she started riding him, splashing water out of the tub.

They loved each other, moving harder and faster as their passion mounted, and when the moment came, Gibbs pulled Ziva even closer and bit the hollow of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut in complete ecstasy as her blood flooded his mouth.

She collapsed atop of him, as sated and spent as him, her face buried into his neck. He held her close, amazed by how well she fitted against him, in his arms. A wave of an emotion he had not felt since Shannon almost chocked him, and he tightened his embrace.

"Jethro?" she murmured, raising her head to look at him.

"Thank you, Ziva," he said.

"For what?" she asked, confused, instinctively understanding he wasn't thanking her for the sex.

"For being there. For accepting me. For allowing me to be what I am. For loving me."

Ziva just smiled and took his face between her hands. "You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me. While I fully admit discovering vampires are real shook some of my certainties, it didn't change the way I see you. If you allow me this, I've always thought you're a bit strange…I mean, how many people do you know that build boats in their basement?"

Gibbs grumbled, good naturedly. He had the feeling he would no longer spend so much time working on his boat.

"And even if you're far more strange than I thought, you are still Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I love you—all of you."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple, or as complex, as that, yes."

Ziva bent her head and captured his lips in a long, passionate, meaningful, loving kiss that made him realize how right she was.

They loved each other—and it encompassed everything, even the part of him Gibbs had kept locked inside for far too long.

It was indeed as simple as that.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!

OK, this story is ended, but there are sequels in the works. One only for the Ziva version (set after "Aliyah"), and 3 (!!!) for the Tony version, one of them (my favourite) set during "Heartland". Sorry, but there are no Gibbs/Jenny sequels planned. Fact is I don't like her very much (I liked her during season 3, but not in season 4 and 5 and I never digested her smirk when she saw Hollis Mann had moved to Hawaii...) Also, the Jenny version had additional scenes and I consider it complete and done with it.

I thank you for your support and I hope to see you again for the sequels:

**"Heartland Connection"** (Gibbs/Tony in Stillwater, dealing with Chuck Winslow and Jackson Gibbs...how the hell Jackson knew Tony needed a sweater? And why Tony needed a sweater in the first place? Rated M)

**"Reconnecting"** (Gibbs/Ziva, post "Aliyah". Gibbs to the rescue? You can bet on it, but perhaps not in the way you are imaging it...More about vampires here, and Bill Hendricks will return too., and will have a Gibbs- Eli David showdown. Rated M)

**"Secret Connection"** (Gibbs/Tony. An accident forces Gibbs to reveal his nature to the team. Why? and how they will react? No smut here...)

**"Failed Connection."** (Gibbs/Tony. Still working on it. To be rated M) Regarding this story, I would like to know if you have questions about "my" vampires you would like to see answered. If you have, please let me know in your reviews, and I'll do my best to answer them in the story.


	24. Chapter 10 Tony

Thanks to dolphinsiren77, Jibbs lover, ncistonyziva, C3, Doris, *, Gabi for the reviews! They were very appreciated.

So, this is the last chapter and this is M rated...enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gibbs arrived at his house, he saw the lights were on in his living room, and it made him smile. It felt good to return to home where someone was waiting for him.

He was about to turn the knob, when the door opened and an anxious Tony appeared on the threshold. His lover scanned him from head to foot and then, apparently satisfied he was still in one piece, grinned.

"Welcome back, Boss," Tony said, stepping back to let him pass.

"It's good to be back," Gibbs replied once inside.

"Did everything go smoothly?" his lover enquired eagerly, clearly wanting to know every detail.

"Yep. He won't kill anyone else, and with a bit of luck no one will ever discover what happened in the park tonight. However the techs of the power supply company will have little sleep in order to remedy the blackout we caused."

"Oh well, I think we can live with it," Tony moved closer to embrace him, but then stepped back, wrinkling his nose. "Forgive me if I say so, Boss, but you smell like a dumpster! What the hell did you do?"

"Forgot to say they had just spread manure in the park," Gibbs answered with an amused smirk.

"Well, there is no way I'll let you get close to me smelling like that."

"That means I'll take a shower first…" he started walking toward the stairs when Tony took his hand.

"What?"

"I've a better idea," he replied.

Half a hour later Gibbs found himself soaking in his tub, immersed in the water up to his neck, with Tony sitting before him.

Before settling between his legs, his lover had insisted to wash his hair, and he had let him do it. He wasn't a man that liked to be fussed over, but a lot of time had elapsed since someone had wanted to pamper him, and it had felt nice to let someone take care of him.

"This is nice," he murmured, "I can't remember the last time I took a long bath. I usually stick with 'hit and go' showers."

"Happy you are enjoying it," Tony replied, equally low. "I love to take long, relaxing baths, especially on Friday evenings, at the end of a long week on the job…or after being beaten to a pulp by some dirtbag."

"Or by Ziva during a workout…"

Tony snorted and relaxed against his chest, leaning his head back to rest on his shoulder.

Gibbs looked down and saw his pulse beat under his tanned skin. It was enough to make his fangs descend and his cock harden.

"Tony…"

"Yeah…" his lover took his arm, which had been resting on the tub edge, and lowered it, to his groin.

Gibbs took the not-too-subtle hint, and started pumping Tony's rapidly hardening cock. By the time his lover became fully erect, he was already rubbing his painfully hard sex against the younger man's lower back.

"Tony…" he groaned, trying to turn the younger man with his arms, but his movements were hindered by the narrowness of the tub.

Tony understood what he wanted and turned around, straddling Gibbs thighs, their groins close together. Then with a cocky grin the younger man reached down beneath the water and took hold of their erections, pressing them together.

He moaned in approval, his eyes never leaving Tony's. That was just what he needed.

His lover began moving his hands over both their cocks, his touch sure, confident and expert. He knew exactly where and how to put pressure and soon Gibbs felt himself teeter on the edge of his climax.

He gritted his teeth to hold on a bit longer, but when Tony tensed in his arms and his grip over his length tightened almost painfully, Gibbs pulled his lover closer and bit the hollow of his neck, letting the rich blood flood his mouth as his seed spurted from his cock.

Tony collapsed atop of him, as sated and spent as him, his face buried into his neck.

Gibbs held him close, amazed by how well he fitted against him, in his arms. A wave of an emotion he had not felt since Shannon almost chocked him, and he tightened his embrace.

"Boss?" his lover murmured, raising his head to look at him.

"Thank you, Tony," he said, happy his voice sounded normal.

"For what?" Tony asked, confused, instinctively understanding he was not thanking him for the sex.

"For being there. For accepting me. For allowing me to be what I am. For loving me."

Tony grinned and took his face between his hands, "You are welcome, Boss, but you don't need to thank me. While I fully admit discovering vampires are real was a bit of a shock, it didn't change the way I see you. If you allow me this, I've always thought you're a bit weird…I mean, how many people do you know that build boats in their basement?"

Gibbs grumbled good naturedly. He had the feeling he would no longer spend so much time working on his boat.

"And even if you are far weirder than I thought, you are still Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I love you—all of you."

"As simple as that?" Gibbs asked, arching an eyebrow.

"As simple, or as complex, as that, yes."

Tony bent his head and captured Gibbs' lips in a long, passionate, meaningful, loving kiss and that made him realize how right his lover was.

They loved each other—and it encompassed everything, even the part of himself Gibbs had kept locked inside for far too long.

It was indeed as simple as that.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!

OK, this story is ended, but there are sequels in the works. One only for the Ziva version (set after "Aliyah"), and 3 (!!!) for the Tony version, one of them (my favourite) set during "Heartland". Sorry, but there are no Gibbs/Jenny sequels planned. Fact is I don't like her very much (I liked her during season 3, but not in season 4 and 5 and I never digested her smirk when she saw Hollis Mann had moved to Hawaii...) Also, the Jenny version had additional scenes and I consider it complete and done with it.

I thank you for your support and I hope to see you again for the sequels:

**"Heartland Connection"** (Gibbs/Tony in Stillwater, dealing with Chuck Winslow and Jackson Gibbs...how the hell Jackson knew Tony needed a sweater? And why Tony needed a sweater in the first place? Rated M)

**"Reconnecting"** (Gibbs/Ziva, post "Aliyah". Gibbs to the rescue? You can bet on it, but perhaps not in the way you are imaging it...More about vampires here, and Bill Hendricks will return too., and will have a Gibbs- Eli David showdown. Rated M)

**"Secret Connection"** (Gibbs/Tony. An accident forces Gibbs to reveal his nature to the team. Why? and how they will react? No smut here...)

**"Failed Connection."** (Gibbs/Tony. Still working on it. To be rated M) Regarding this story, I would like to know if you have questions about "my" vampires you would like to see answered. If you have, please let me know in your reviews, and I'll do my best to answer them in the story.


	25. Chapter 10 Jenny

Thanks to dolphinsiren77, Jibbs lover, ncistonyziva, C3, Doris, *, Gabi for the reviews! They were very appreciated.

So, this is the last chapter and this is M rated...enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gibbs arrived at his house, he saw the lights were on in his living room, and it made him smile. It felt good to return to home where someone was waiting for him.

He was about to grab the knob, when the door opened and a concerned Jenny appeared on the threshold. She gave him an anxious glance, scanning him from head to foot and then, apparently satisfied he was still in one piece, she smiled.

"Welcome back," she said, stepping back to let him pass.

"It's good to be back," he replied once inside.

"Did everything go smoothly?" Jenny enquired.

"Yep. He won't kill anyone else, and with a bit of luck no one will ever discover what happened in the park tonight. However the techs of the power supply company will have little sleep in order to remedy to the blackout we caused."

"Oh well, I think I can live with it," she moved closer to embrace him, but then stepped back, wrinkling her nose. "Jethro, you smell like a dumpster! What did you do?"

"Forgot to say they had just spread manure in the park," Gibbs answered with an amused smirk.

"There is no way I'll let you get close to me smelling like that."

"That means I'll take a shower first…" he started walking toward the stairs when Jenny took his hand.

"What?"

"I've a better idea."

Half a hour later Gibbs found himself soaking in his bathtub, immersed in the water up to his neck, with Jenny sitting before him.

Before settling between his legs, she had insisted to wash his hair, and he had let her do it. He wasn't a man that liked to be fussed over, but a lot of time had elapsed since someone had wanted to pamper him, and it had felt nice to let someone take care of him.

"This is nice," he murmured. "I can't remember the last time I took a long bath. I usually stick with 'hit and go' showers."

"Happy you're enjoying it," Jenny replied, equally low. "I love to take long, relaxing baths, especially on Friday evenings, at the end of a stressful week on the job. Just like now," she relaxed even more against his chest, her head thrown back to rest on his shoulder.

Gibbs looked down and saw her pulse beat under her fair, delicate skin. It was enough to make his fangs descend and his sex harden.

"Jen…"

"Yes…" she took his arms, which had been resting on the tub edge, and lowered them, one on her chest, the other on her crotch.

Gibbs took the not-too-subtle hint, and started kneading her breasts and caressing her core, his touch delicate, but insistent. Soon he felt Jenny's moistness, so different from the water surrounding them, coat his fingers and he began rubbing his now painfully hard sex against her lower back.

"Jen…" he groaned, trying to turn her in his arms, but his movements were hindered by the narrowness of the tub.

She understood what he wanted and turned around, rising on her knees and sinking down onto him. They both cried out, and Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny, as she started riding him, splashing water out of the tub.

They loved each other, moving harder and faster as their passion mounted, and when the moment came, he pulled Jenny even closer and bit the hollow of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut in complete ecstasy as her blood flooded his mouth.

She collapsed atop of him, as sated and spent as him, her face buried into his neck. He held her close, amazed by how well she fitted against him, in his arms. A wave of an emotion he had not felt since Shannon almost chocked him, and he tightened his embrace.

"Jethro?" Jenny murmured, raising her head to look at him.

"Thank you, Jen," he said.

"For what?" she asked, confused, instinctively understanding he wasn't thanking her for the sex.

"For being there. For accepting me. For allowing me to be what I am. For loving me."

Jenny just smiled and took his face between her hands. "You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me. While I fully admit discovering vampires are real shook some of my certainties, it didn't change the way I see you—and if you remember, I once told you're a very strange man…"

"Yeah, I remember," Gibbs said with a grin.

"And even if you're far more strange than I thought, you are still Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I love you—all of you."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple, or as complex, as that, yes."

Jenny bent her head and captured his lips in a long, passionate, meaningful, loving kiss that made him realize how right she was.

They loved each other—and it encompassed everything, even the part of him Gibbs had kept locked inside for far too long.

It was indeed as simple as that.

**Epilogue- Six Months later**

Gibbs was sitting on the couch in Jenny's office, watching as she paced back and forth in front of her desk.

That previous morning, on her request, Ducky had submitted Jenny to a battery of tests, and now they were waiting for the results.

Gibbs was pretty sure of how they would turn to be, but a part of him needed to hear it from Ducky's lips.

Finally there was a knock on the door and the waiting was over.

Ducky entered the office and the smile on his face and the look in his eyes told Gibbs what he needed to know.

"Jennifer, Jethro," he said in greeting, not at all surprised to see Gibbs there. He knew they were back together, and that he was aware of her illness.

Ducky put a folder on the table and turned to Jenny. "I'm a bringer of good news. You are completely healed, Jennifer. Your X-rays and blood tests are perfect-- no more than perfect. You don't even have high cholesterol, my dear."

"Are you certain, Ducky?" Gibbs asked, rising to his feet to walk near her and take her hand.

"Absolutely, Jethro. She is completely healthy—and while it fills me with joy, I confess I'm also puzzled by it," Ducky said, as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Why?"

Jenny threw Gibbs a dirty look, but he knew he had to play his usual I-need-to-know-everything role.

"Well, I've no idea of what happened and, even if, as a man of science I shouldn't use such a word, I can only call it a miracle."

"A miracle of love," she commented looking at Gibbs, her eyes shining with happiness.

Ducky, not understanding the real meaning of her words, mused aloud, "Well, yes, having found love again might have given you a new reason to fight the illness, Jennifer. Of course it was an unconscious reaction…the human mind has a great healing power that is still a quite mystery…" he shook his head and smiled. "All right, I'll stop here because I see you want to be alone. So, my dear, I'll leave now. Among the other things, I've a patient down in Autopsy waiting for me. I don't want him to become in-patient!"

Ducky walked away and as soon as they were alone, Gibbs and Jenny embraced.

"I can't barely it, Jethro! I should be near death and instead I completely fine!" she exclaimed, before kissing him soundly. "This deserves a celebration! What do you think if I invite everyone at my house this evening? I can order dinner from a catering company I know."

"Everyone?" Gibbs asked, trying to conceal his disappointment. He had been away looking for leads on a case for the past six days, and he had been hoping to spend the evening alone with Jenny.

"Yes…you, me, Ducky, Abby, the team," she answered, walking toward her window and looking outside. "And then," she added, approaching him again, "when night falls, and all the others are gone, you will step out of the darkness…and have your wicked way with me." She completed, brushing her thumb over the fangs Gibbs had let descend. "Do you like the idea?"

"Oh yeah…I like it a lot…"

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!

OK, this story is ended, but there are sequels in the works. One only for the Ziva version (set after "Aliyah"), and 3 (!!!) for the Tony version, one of them (my favourite) set during "Heartland". Sorry, but there are no Gibbs/Jenny sequels planned. Fact is I don't like her very much (I liked her during season 3, but not in season 4 and 5 and I never digested her smirk when she saw Hollis Mann had moved to Hawaii...) Also, the Jenny version had additional scenes and I consider it complete and done with it.

I thank you for your support and I hope to see you again for the sequels:

**"Heartland Connection"** (Gibbs/Tony in Stillwater, dealing with Chuck Winslow and Jackson Gibbs...how the hell Jackson knew Tony needed a sweater? And why Tony needed a sweater in the first place? Rated M)

**"Reconnecting"** (Gibbs/Ziva, post "Aliyah". Gibbs to the rescue? You can bet on it, but perhaps not in the way you are imaging it...More about vampires here, and Bill Hendricks will return too., and will have a Gibbs- Eli David showdown. Rated M)

**"Secret Connection"** (Gibbs/Tony. An accident forces Gibbs to reveal his nature to the team. Why? and how they will react? No smut here...)

**"Failed Connection."** (Gibbs/Tony. Still working on it. To be rated M) Regarding this story, I would like to know if you have questions about "my" vampires you would like to see answered. If you have, please let me know in your reviews, and I'll do my best to answer them in the story.


	26. Chapter 26

To the followers of "Reconnection", Tony Version, the sequel "Heartland Connection" is now up.

Enjoy!


End file.
